My Future Woman
by akaashi sama
Summary: Keinginan naruto demi mendapat seorang pacar,membuatnya melakukan hal yang nekat dia mencoba menembak tiga orang perempuan sekaligus, apakah naruto berhasil mendapatkan cinta salah satunya?...
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU ,OOC,typo,Little bit lime etc**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **My Future Woman**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

Uzumaki Naruto bisa dibilang hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa namun kehidupannya berubah setelah dia menyatakan cinta kepada sorang wanita,tidak bukan hanya seorang tapi tiga orang wanita.

.

..

...

Seperti biasa naruto menjalankan aktifitasnya sebagai seorang mahasiswa semester 4 disebuah Universitas Negeri dikotanya, karena letak Kampusnya yang jauh dari kampung halamanny naruto pun harus menyewa kos-kosan.

"hei mblo" dari kejauhan terdengar suara yang familiar bagi naruto.

Seorang pria yang sepantaran dengannya dan rambut seperti nanas datang menghampirinya, dia adalah nara shikamaru sahabat naruto dari kecil dan juga teman sekosannya.

"mblo, mblo maksudmu jomblo ya" ujar naruto dengan nada kesal.

"lah itu kau tau" shikamaru pun tertawa.

"dasar mentang-mentang punya pacar seenaknya saja meledekku" naruto dengan nada marah.

"sudah-sudah naruto jangan marah-marah nanti kau cepat tua, makanya cari pacar donk biar gak dipanggil jomblo lagi,padahal sudah semester 4 masih aja jomblo haha" kata tertawa.

"cih ngomong doank memang mudah,shika bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan" naruto mengalihkan pembicaraaan.

"hei kau jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, begini saja kalau kau dapat pacar kau akan aku traktir ramen selama seminggu" shikamaru mencoba memanas-manasi naruto.

"wah benarkah shika,kalau begitu aku sih setuju" mata naruto pun berbinar-binar mendengar shika yang akan mentraktir makanan kesukaannya tersebut.

"eiit jangan senang dulu naruto, kalau begitu saja tidak akan seru, nah biar seru mari kita buat ini menjadi sebuah taruhan" kata shikamaru tersenyum licik.

"heh maksudmu" naruto bertanya-tanya.

"kalau kau tidak bisa dapat pacar selama seminggu , kau harus menggantikanku piket selama sebulan dikosan dan juga hal yang paling penting pacarmu itu minimal harus seperti termari, jadi kalau dia tidak secantik temari kau kalah ya.

"cih, curang sekali shika.." kata naruto kesal.

"yah kalau kau aku tidak yakin berhasil sih" shikamaru kembali mengejek naruto.

naruto yang tidak terima dengan perkataan shikamaru pun mulai terpancing.

"baiklah , ini menarik akan kubuat kau tidak mampu mentraktirku lagi shika haha" naruto tertawa dengan PD nya.

"percaya diri sekali kau ini, berarti kita deal kan" tanya shikamaru

"mari ucapkan janji" shikamaru menjabat tangan naruto.

"orang yang taruhan itu memang sampah tapi orang yang taruhan dan tidak menepati janji itu lebih buruk dari sampah... DEAL.." Ucap mereka bersama-sama.

Mereka pun berjabat tangan setelah mengucapkan kalimat legend tersebut.

.

.

...

"Baiklah karena perjanjian sudah dibuat , maka sekarang waktunya sudahh dimulai naruto"kata shikamaru.

"tenang saja aku pasti akan mendapatkan pacar yang cantik" kata naruto PD

"matilah aku, kenapa juga aku terima tantangan ini" begitulah perasaaan naruto yang sebenarnya.

.

..

...

Malam harinya naruto gelisah karena memikirkan cara untuk mendapatkan seorang cantik.

"aduh apa yang harus aku lakukan ya, aku ngomong sama cewek aja jarang kecuali dengan sakura" naruto kepikiran sakura karena dia tomboy, jadi dia tidak pernah gugup ngobrol dengannya.

Setelah berpikir terlalu lama , akhirnya naruto mendapat sebuah ide , bisa dibilang sebuah ide yang sangat nekat.

"baiklah aku akan mencoba menulisnya"

Ternyata ide naruto adalah mengatakan cinta kepeada tiga cewek sekaligus. Di berpikir dari pada satu-satu mending tiga sekaligus saja, siapa tau ada yang kecantol.

 **TO BE CONTIUED**

 **A/N:** segitu aja dulu, ,terima kritik dan saran, see you next time. =) .


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU ,OOC,typo,Misstypo,Little bit lime etc**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **My Future Woman**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya.

Setelah menyelesaikan 3 buah surat naruto akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk memberikannya kepada 3 orang wanita sekaligus.

Pertama dia adalah hinata hyuuga, seorang anak dari bangsawan yang cukup terkanal didaerahnya awalnya naruto ragu karena tidak mungkin seorang hinata mau dengan pria yang biasa-biasa saja seperti dirinya, namun kalau ingin mencari seseorang wanita yang cantik bisa dibilang hinata sudah melewati cantiknya temari.

setelah meletakkan surat di loker hinata, naruto pun lekas memberikan surat kepada target selanjutnya.

Target selanjutnya adalah sara,gadis yang disukai naruto setelah hinata, dia adalah wanita yang ceria dan aktif dalam olahraga khususnya sara bermain voli naruto menyempatkan diri untuk melihanya walau dari kejauhan, kalau masalah cantik bisa dibilang sara setara dengan hinata.

Setelah meletakkan surat diloker sara akhirnya tujuan naruto sampai kepada target yang terakhir...

Target terakhir naruto adalah seorang wanita yang pernah menjadi teman masa kecilnya dulu,namanya shion. Namun karena berbagai alasan mereka tidak pernah berbicara lagi setelah berpisah cukup lama dan dipertemukan lagi dalam kampus yang sama.

"yosh semuanya sudah tinggal aku tinggal menunggu jawaban mereka besok"

Naruto mengatur waktu pertemuan pagi untuk hinata ,siang harinya sara dan sorenya shion.

Naruto pun menunggu ditempat yang dijanjikannya dalam surat itu,yakni diatap kampus karena disana jarang ada orang.

Setelah lama menunggu akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu datang.

"tidak kusangka dia datang juga" naruto sedikit senang dalam hatinya.

Hinata pun mulai melangkah kearah naruto.

"jadi naruto-kun kau yang menulis surat ini?"tanya hinata dengan dingin

"eh..iya benar" jawab naruto gugup.

"jadi begitu, punya nyali juga kau untuk menulis surat ini" hinata menatap naruto dengan tajam.

"ja..jadi.. sudah kau baca se..see ..muanya.. " tanya naruto dengan terbaata-bata.

"ya begitulah , sudah kubaca" jawab hinata datar

"jadi bagaimana jawabannmu hyuuga-san" tanya naruto

"oh jadi kau ingin jawabannya sekarang?" tanya hinata.

"iya aku sih maunya sekarang tapi kapanpun kau siap akan kutunggu kok..jadi.." kata naruto dengan sedikit berani.

"baiklah aku mau kok" kata hinata spontan.

"oh begitu ya...EHHHHH" naruto tiba-tiba terkejut dengan jawaban hinata.

"kau serius? " tanya naruto tidak percaya.

"tentu saja aku serius,kau pikir aku bermain-main ya" kata hinata dengan tegas.

"jadi kau mau jadi pacarku hyuuga-san?" tanya naruto.

"iya mau kok" kata hinata sambil tersenyum.

"tapi kenapa?" tanya naruto.

"jujur naruto aku tersentuh dengan surat yang kau buat ini, aku merasa bahwa perasaanmu itu tulus,ehm...jadi ,eh naruto-kun sepertinya aku harus pergi soalnya ada kelas,sampai ya, nanti kita ketemu lg sepulang kuliah dan panggil aku dengan nama hinata, byee..." hinata pun langsung pamit kepada naruto sambil tersenyum.

Baru pertama kalinya naruto melihat hinata tersenyum seperti itu.

"senyum hinata manis sekali ,eh...yang tadi bukan mimpikan" naruto mencubit pipinya dan terasa sakit,tentu saja itu bukan mimpi.

Setelah lama terdiam naruto baru teringat kalau sebentar lagi sara akan datang untuk memberi jawaban ,apakah diterima atau tidak, namun situasi saat ini naruto sudah pacaran dengan hinata.

"semoga saja aku ditolak ,kalau aku yang menolak itu akan menjadi aneh" pikir naruto.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya sara datang menemui naruto.

"sa..sara akhirnya kau datang juga,hari ini tidak latihan ya?" tanya naruto.

"hari ini sedang tidak ada kok" kata sara malu-malu.

"eh..bagaimana dengan suratku ,jadi apa jawabanmu?" naruto langsung to the poin saja.

"ehm.. baiklah tidak masalah,ehm kalau kau benar-benar menyukaiku ..." kata sara malu-malu.

"hee... artinya aku diterima?" tidak sesuai dengan yang naruto pikirkan.

"situasi macam apa ini" pikir naruto panik.

"eh, sara boleh aku bertanya sesuatu,kita kan baru kali ini berbicara, kenapa kau langsung menerimaku? " tanya naruto.

"ehm, naruto-kun, sebenarnya aku tau kok kau sudah lama menyukaiku"Jawab sara.

"apa dia benar-benar menyadari kalau aku datang terus disaat dia bermain voli?" gumam naruto.

"aku tau kok kau selalu datang untuk melihatku bermain, tapi kau tidak pernah mendekatik,padahal aku sudah menunggumu" jawab sara dengan malu-malu.

"heh serius nih"kata naruto.

"iya,aku serius kok,sudah dulu ya aku ada urusan" sara langsung pergi dengan mukanya yang memerah.

.

..

...

Beberapa saat kemudian shion pun datang menemui naruto. Kini naruto sudah pasrah dengan jawaban apapun yang diberikan oleh shion kepada naruto.

"shion-chan sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya" kata naruto.

"bicara apa kau ini kita kan sering ketemu dikampus, kau saja yang cuek kepadaku" kata shion sambil melipat tangannya.

"eh, kenapa tidak kau saja yang menyapaku" kata naruto blak-blakan.

"mana mungkin aku menyapamu duluan" tegas shion

"heh kenapa?" tanya naruto bingung.

"itu sudah jelas karena aku wanita" jawab shion dengan wajah tak bersalah.

"alasan yang masuk akal" naruto hanya bisa tertawa.

"terus bagaimana dengan suratku ,sudah kau baca?"jadi bagaimana jawabanmu?" naruto langsung bertanya to the point saja dengan shion.

"naruto-kun aku tidak menyangka kau punya perasaan seperti itu padaku" tiba-tiba gaya bicara shion berubah dari tegas menjadi lembut.

"setelah sekian lama tidak berbicara seperti ini kau langsung ingin menyatakan perasaanmu, ternyata kau ini cukup agresif juga ya naruto-kun" kata shion sambil tersenyum.

"eh , aku agresif ya?, sepertinya begitu haha" naruto malah cengar-cengir.

" kalau begitu aku mau kok jadi pacarmu" kata shion dengan tegas.

"habislah aku,semuanya diterima" pikir naruto.

"aku tidak percaya shion kau mau menerimaku, aku dengar kau banyak menolak laki-laki lain?" kata naruto.

"sebenarnya aku sudah menunggumu selama ini naruto-kun" kata shion sambil tersenyum kembali.

Naruto harus bingung antara senang atau sedih dengan situasi saat ini, sekarang dia sudah punya pacar otomatis taruhan dengan shika dia yang menang, namun pacarnya bukanlah satu wanita melainkan tiga.

.

..

...

Malam harinya...

Setelah hari yang melelahkan tersebut naruto terus memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Naruto bingung harus senang atau sedih atas apa yang terjadi hari ini , dia sisi lain dia sangat senang karena telah mendapatkan pacar dan memenangkan taruhan dengan shikamaru, namun disisi lain dia juga kebingungan bagaimana menjalankan hubungan dengan tiga wanita sekaligus.

Kring...kring..kring...

Tiba-tiba handhpone naruto berbunyi

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N** : maaf kalau author lama banget updatenya soalnya lagi sibuk, untuk next chapter kira-kira seminggu lagi bakal author update ,jadi tunggu aja ya.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU ,OOC,typo,Misstypo,Little bit lime etc**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **My Future Woman**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"Ah..siapa ya mengganggu saja,aku tidak pernah mendapat telepon selain dari ibu" pikir naruto suram.

"halo" langsung saja naruto menjawab panggilan telepon tersebut.

"Naruto-kun" tiba-tiba terdengar suara wanita namun sepertinya itu bukan ibunya dan naruto sudah bisa menebak siapa yang telah meneleponnya tersebut.

"Hinata kah?" tanya naruto.

"tepat sekali naruto-kun, selamat kau mendapat satu buah piring cantik" jawab hinata dengan riang.

"hehe ada-ada saja,ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau tau nomorku?"tanya naruto

"aku dapat dari temanku,hem sudahlah itu tidak penting,ehm, sedang apa kau sekarang naruto-kun " tanya hinata.

"aku hanya sedang beristirahat saja kok ,kalau kau sendiri bagaimana hinata"tanya naruto kembali.

"aku sedang teleponan dengan pacarku" jawab hinata sambil kalem.

"ah... benar juga ya" kata naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"naruto-kun, apa kau besok sibuk bagaimana kalau sehabis pulang sekolah kita jalan-jalan"kata hinata mengajak naruto untuk ngedate.

"ehm, besok ya baiklah kalau begitu akan aku usahakan" jawab naruto

"kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok naruto-kun, i love u" kata hinta kalem kembali.

"love... lo...ve.. u ... too" jawab naruto terbata-bata.

Entah mengapa naruto merasa sangat bahagia saat itu dan dia pun langsung terlelam.

..

...

Keesokan harinya.

"kring-kring"

tiba-tiba handphone naruto berbunyi kembali.

"eh siapa sih pagi-pagi begini mengganggu tidurku saja" kata naruto setengah sadar.

"NARUTO KUN KAU DIMANA SEKARANG?"

Suara tersebut langsung membangunkan naruto sepenuhnya sekaligus hampir memecahkan gendang telinganya

"jangan keras-keras donk, ini siapa ya ?" tanya naruto

"Ini aku shion pacarmu aku sudah menunggumu diluar,cepatlah keluar" kata shion memerintah.

Setelah melihat keluar , ternyata benar shion telah menunggu diluar sendiri.

"kenapa aku harus keluar" tanya naruto kembali malas.

"tentu saja untuk kuliah" jawab shion

"apa.. aku gak mau" kata naruto.

"kenapa emangnya " tanya shion

"aku hari ini gak ada kuliah" kata naruto.

"begitukah, hm maaf hehe..." shion langsung malu dia lupa kalau sekarang ini dia sudah kuliah dan bukan anak sekolah lagi yang harus pergi bareng.

"pokoknya kau temani aku kekampus" ujar shion ngambek sambil menembemkan pipinya.

Setelah melalui perdebatan panjang akhirnya naruto terpaksa mengalah untuk mengantar pacar keduanya tersebut.

"padahal kau sudah punya mobil kenapa harus naik motor vespa tua ku ini" tanya naruto kepada shion.

"sejujurnya aku lebih suka naik motor kok" kata shion

"bukankah lebih nyaman naik mobil " naruto menyela.

"pokoknya aku lebih suka naik motor, apalagi bersamamu" kata shion malu.

Naruto pun terdiam mendengar perkataan hatinya dia merasa bersalah karena telah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

.

..

...

Beberapa menit kemudian pun mereka sampai dikampus.

"eh, kita sudah sampai shion" kata naruto

"heh tumben kau tidak memanggilku shion-chan" tanya shion penasaran.

"eh, aku rasa karena kita sudah besar jadi aku tidak memakainya lagi" kata naruto sambil tertawa kecil

"benar juga ya, ternyata kau memang pengertian sayangku,gemes deh" kata shion sambil mencubit pipi naruto.

"he...hentikan, aku bukan anak kecil lagi" naruto segera melepas tangan shion dari wajahnya.

Setelah itu langsung saja shion menggandeng tangan naruto,langsung saja wajah naruto pun memerah seketika karena perlakuan shion, karena tangannya tidak sengaja menyentuh dada shion.

"eh, sepertinya kau harus masuk " kata naruto.

"heh.. benar juga , kalau begitu aku pamit dulu naruto-kun" namun sebelum pergi shion mencium pipi naruto terlebih dahulu.

Seketika muka naruto tambah memerah.

"ah, senangnya ,tapi bisa celaka aku kalau ketauan yang lain,SIAL.." kata naruto cemas.

"karena sudah dikampus aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar"

Naruto pun berjalan mengelilingi kampus, lalu secara tidak sadar dia telah sampai dilapangan voli dan disana terlihat sara yang sedang berlatih.

"sepertinya aku akan menyapanya,"kata naruto sambil menuju tempat sara.

Tiba-tiba

BUG...

Ada bola voli yang mengarah kearah naruto dengan kuat , tepat mengenai kepalanya, sehingga naruto pun pingsan.

"naruto-kunnnn" sara pun berlari menuju naruto.

.

..

...

Beberapa saat kemudian.

Naruto pun membuka matanya, terlihat wajah sara diatasnya,

"sa..sara" kata naruto.

"naruto-kun kau sudah sadar" tanya sara cemas

Posisi saat ini naruto sedang tidur diatas paha sara dikursi dekat lapangan voli tersebut.

"hehe tidur dipangkuanmu nyaman sekali ya" kata naruto sambil tersenyum.

" be-benarkah nyaman? Kalau begitu kau boleh tidur dipangkuanku semaumu" kata sara malu-malu.

"maaf ya aku telah mengganggu latihanmu" kata naruto.

"tidak apa-apa kok, aku senang kau datang melihatku" sambil mengusap kepala naruto.

"sebaiknya aku segera pergi saja" naruto tiba-tiba bangkit dari pangkuan sara.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya sara.

"aku ingin pulang saja" jawab naruto.

"apa kau sudah baikan " tanya sara penasaran.

"ya itu tidak apa-apa aku sudah baikan seperti semula" jawab naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"eh tunggu naruto-kun, apa kau ada waktu nanti malam" tiba-tiba sara bertanya kepada naruto.

"nanti malam ya, hmm... sepertinya tidak ada , memangnya kenapa" naruto balik tanya.

"ano... kalau kau tidak sibuk datanglah kekosanku" kata sara.

Naruto langsung berpikir yang tidak-tidak setelah mendengar ajakan sara.

"jadi datanglah karena aku akan membuat mencoba membuat kue jadi kau coba ya" kata sara malu-malu.

"oh begitu , baiklah aku akan datang, kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti malam ya" kata naruto sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu naruto bergegas pulang kekosannya, namun sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu.

.

..

...

KRING...KRING...KRING..

Sepertinya ada panggilan kembali dan dilihat naruto ternyata shion.

"sial ternyata dia yang kelupaan"

"iya sayang kenapa?" tanya naruto kalem.

"KENAPA KAU TAK MENUNGGUKU BAKAAAA" kembali shion berteriak, membuat naruto menjauhkan hp tersebut dari telinganya.

"bisa tidak pelankan suaramu, lagipula kau tidak ngomong kalau aku harus menunggumu" kata naruto sedikit kesal.

"setidaknya jemput aku donk" kata shion ngambek.

"ah tidak mau, sekarang hari sangat panas, suruh saja supirmu menjemput " kata naruto menolak.

"moh, dasar... tidak peka" setelah itu shion langsung menutup teleponnya.

"sial, mudah sekali dia marahnya, " naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Lagi pula hal itu merupakan kesalahan naruto karena sering lupa dan sekarang dia telah melupakan hal yang lain...

"SIAL... aku baru ingat ada janji dengan hinata, sekarang jam berapa ya, apa masih sempat" naruto melihat kearah jam dan waktu yang dimiliki naruto tinggal 5 menit.

Ditempat lain

.

..

...

"Sudah lewat setengah jam apa dia lupa kalau hari kita akan jalan" ujar hinata sambil melihat jam dihandphonenya.

,

,,

,,,

Beberapa menit kemudian

Dari kejauhan terlihat sosoknaruto yang datang,setelah sampai ditempat yang dijanjikan yaitu taman kota, naruto bergegas meminta maaf kepada hinata karena sikap hinata sudah terlihat cuek.

"gomen hinata, aku benar-benar lupa tadi aku ketiduran" kata naruto mencari alasan.

"oh, begitu tidak apa- apa kok, tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus traktir aku es krim" tiba-tiba ekspresi hinata berubah, kini dia tersenyum kembali.

"sukurlah dia tidak marah padaku" ujar naruto dalam hati.

Setelah itu langsung saja mereka berjalan-jalan dan mencari eskrim disekitar taman itu.

"hinata, ada yang aku katakan" kata naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"iya naruto-kun katakan saja" balas hinata sambil mengemut eskrim miliknya.

"aku ingin ketoilet" kata naruto sok cool.

"moh, aku kira apaan, sudah jangan lama-lama" kata hinata cemberut.

"roger kapten " balas naruto sambil memberi hormat dan segera saja berlari menuju toilet umum terdekat.

Setelah selesai dari toilet tiba-tiba dari belakang naruto ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Naruto-kun sedang apa kau disini" tanya gadis tersebut.

.

..

...

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N :** Gomen minna udah telat seminggu ya,maklum baru pulang tugas, tapi untuk kedepannya bakal author usahakan update seminggu sekali,

terima kritik dan kasih.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU ,OOC,typo,Misstypo,Little bit lime etc**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **My Future Woman**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"Naruto-kun sedang apa kau disini" tanya gadis tersebut.

"oh ternyata shion, aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini aja kok" jawab naruto gugup.

"hm, mencurigakan, apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku naruto-kun?" tanya shion sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan naruto.

Karena tidak nyaman dengan posisi mereka yang terlalu dekat,maka naruto menjauhkan jaraknya dari shion.

"etto...sepertinya aku harus pergi, ada urusan mendadak sampai jumpa lagi ya" naruto langsung saja segera pergi meninggalkan shion.

"na.. naruto-kun tu..nggu" shion mencoba mengejar naruto namun karena lari naruto yang cukup cepat dia kehilangan jejaknya.

...

Sementara itu ditempat hinata.

"duh, naruto lama sekali sih masa ketoilet aja hampir setengah jam" hinata mulai kesal sambil memainkan game dihandphonenya.

Tiba-tiba naruto datang dari kejauhan sambil berlari.

"naruto-kun ada apa kenapa sampai lari-lari begitu" tanya hinata penasaran.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi naruto langsung menarik lengah hinata dan mengajaknya ketempat lain.

"hei... kita mau kemana" tanya hinata kembali.

"sudahlah yang penting ikut aku" jawab naruto.

Tiba-tiba mereka sudah sampai pada sebuah gang, disana terlihat banyak sekali bangunan bertuliskan hotel dengan ornamen-ornamen hati

"duh, kenapa sih lari-lari,memangnya kau ini dikejar anjing" tanya hinata sebel.

"begini hinata tadi aku bertemu dosen pembimbingku bisa-bisa nanti aku diomelnya lagi" naruto mencoba ngeles.

"oh begitu, aku kira ada apa,makanya sesekali seriuslah untuk kuliah naruto-kun" kata hinata lega. Perkataan hinata tadi benar-benar menyindir naruto dan tidak lama kemudia hujan mulai turun.

"naruto-kun kita harus berteduh" ujar hinata.

"iya bagaimana kalau kehotel itu " kata naruto.

Dan hinata langsung saja mengiyakan ajakan naruto tersebut.

Setelah masuk kedalamnya, mereka langsung ditawari untuk menyewa kamar hotel tersebut oleh seorang pelayan yang menunggu didepan.

"silahkan tuan dan nyonya kami masih ada dua kamar lagi lantai atas dan bawah ,silahkan pilih yang mana?" tanya pelayan tersebut.

"eh... ano aku ingin menyewa 2 kamar" jawab naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"maaf tuan kami tidak bisa menyewakan kamar untuk satu orang" tegas pelayan tersebut, "bukankah sudah jelas ini adalah hotel cinta jadi kami menyewakan kamar hanya untuk sepasang kekasih".tegas pelayan itu kembali. Tiba-tiba muka naruto dan hinata langsung memerah, dalam situasi seperti ini mereka kebingungan, bila menolak untuk menyewa mereka akan kedinginan diluar dan naruto tidak tega melihat hinata nantinya sakit.

"naruto-kun tidak apa sewa saja" tiba-tiba hinata menarik lengan baju naruto.

"eh apa kau tidak apa-apa" tanya naruto gugup.

"kenapa memangnya kau tidak mau sekamar denganku, bukankah kita sepasang kekasih" jawab hinata cemberut.

"Ba-baiklah... kalau begitu akan aku pesan" jawab naruto menuruti perkataan hinata.

Setelah mendapat kunci kamar tersebut mereka langsung saja menuju kamar yang telah dipilih yang berada dilantai atas.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

...

...

..

Kini mereka telah sampai didepan pintu kamar hotel tersebut, tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka, naruto langsung saja mengambil inisiatif untuk membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

"baiklah hinata kau masuk saja biar aku tunggu diluar sampai hujan reda" naruto berkata begitu karena berpikir seorang gadis seperti hinata yang berasal dari keluarga hyuuga terpandang tidak mau asal sekamar dengan lelaki yang belum menjadi suaminya.

Namun anggapan naruto ternyata salah.

"jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri didalam" hinata menarik lengan naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

"hi-hinata tapi.. kita"

"kau juga masuklah bersamaku naruto-kun" kata hinata malu-malu sambil mendorong punggung naruto masuk kedalam.

Setelah masuk kedalam kamar hotel tersebut mereka berdua terpukau sejenak melihat interior kamar hotel yang ditata simpel namun terlihat romantis, benar-benar disiapkan untuk sepasang kekasih.

"Na-naruto-kun aku ingin mandi dulu, jangan mengintip ya" tegas hinata.

"hehe tidak kok,kau bisa pegang kata-kataku"kata naruto sambil nyengir.

...

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"ah, kau sudah selesai mandi hinata" kata naruto melihat sambil melihat hinata yang tubuhnya hanya ditutupi handuk saja.

"ja-jangan lihat " kata hinata malu.

"gomen-gomen," naruto pun meminta maaf.

Setelah itu hinata segera memakai baju yang telah disediakan dalam kamar hotel tersebut.

"moh, kenapa baju disini minimalis sekali" hinata menggerutu karena tidak menemukan baju yang agak sopan, rata-rata baju yang disedikan berbahan dasar tipis dan kerap mengekspos bagian-bagian tubuh miliknya.

"hinata apa kau sudah selesai" kini posisi naruto membelakangi hinata.

"su-sudah " kata-kata hinata malu-malu.

Setelah berbalik badan naruto terkejut dan menelan ludah melihat pakaian yang dikenakan hinata.

"hi-hinata apa tidak ada pakaian lain" kata naruto pura-pura tidak liat.

"tidak ada yang ada hanya pakaian ini, kenapa memangnya kau tidak suka melihatku memakai pakaian seperti ini" tanya hinata cemberut.

"bukan begitu,aku sangat suka kok, kau terlihat cocok memakainya hehe" naruto bingung harus berkata apa.

"dasar mesum" hinata melempar bantal disampingnya dan sukses mengenai kepala naruto dan segera tidur.

"eh hinata, kau sudah tidur?" naruto bertanya dan mencoba mendekati ntah apa gerangan tiba-tiba hinata berbalik menatap naruto dan wajah mereka pun bertemu,sangat dekat,semakin dekat dan lalu tanpa disuruh hinata langsung mencium bibir kekasihnya tersebut.

"Mmmmhh..." seteleha beberapa detik hinata melepas ciumannya.

"aku mau lagi" tiba- tiba hinata mencium naruto kembali ,entah apa yang merasuki hinata sehingga menjadi seagresif itu.

Ternyata mencium naruto membuat hinata ketagihan.

"mmmchh...ah..."setelah puas bercumbu,kini tangan naruto secara tidak sadar telah meraba dada hinata dan meremasnya.

"ouch... pacarku ini benar-benar nakal" hinata mulai menggoda naruto.

Melihat reaksi hinata seperti itu, sepertinya setan dalam diri naruto sudah menguasai dirinya sepenuhnya,setelah mencium bibir hinata kini mulai turun keleher dan akhirnya menuju buah dada milik hinata.

"ouch.. naruto-kun" hinata menggila karena perlakuan naruto sambil memengangi rambut kuning kekasihnya tersebut.

.

..

...

Setelah lama bercumbu mereka pun akhirnya tertidur lelap.

Esok paginya.

Naruto terbangun dan merasa asing dengan suasana kamar tersebut dan baru sadar dia tidak berada dikamar miliknya ada hinata yang sedang tertidur dan memeluk dirinya tanpa mengenakan atasan,pantas saja dia merasa ada yang aneh menyentuh tubuhnya.

"hinata.. bangunlah" naruto mencoba membangunkan hinata.

"moh, sebentar lagi naruto-kun, aku masih ingin bermain denganmu" ntah hinata mengigau atau tidak lalu dia kembali tertidur sambil kembali memeluk naruto.

Tiba-tiba handphone milik naruto kembali mengeluarkan suara. Ternyata yang menelepon adalahs sara diikuti beberapa pesan tidak terbaca yang dikirm oleh shion.

"iya halo, " naruto langsung mengangkatnya.

"naruto-kun apa kepalamu sudah baikan " tanya sara.

"oh, tidak apa-apa sara ,aku sudah baikan kok, hehe"

"hm, kau sekarang dimana naruto-kun?" tanya sara.

"eh, aku ada dirumah teman soalnya aku malam tadi aku menginap" jawab naruto bohong.

"oh ,begitu kalau begitu sampai jumpa dikampus ya"

"iya sampai jumpa"kata naruto sambil sedikit nyengir.

"naruto-kun apa kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?, sikapmu sedikit aneh"tanya sara kembali.

"aneh, apanya yang aneh aku selalu begini kok"

"seperti ada yang kau sembunyikan" sara mulai curiga.

"sembunyikan, itu tidak mungkin hehe"

"Ya baiklah, sampai jumpa sayangku," sara mencoba sedikit mesra kepada naruto.

"hehe iya sampai jumpa juga " balas naruto, tiba-tiba hinata terbangun.

"eh ,si tuan putri sudah bangun"

"tadi siapa yang kau telepon ?" tanya hinata.

"eh tadi itu ibuku, hehe" jawab naruto gugup.

"anoo hinata dadamu keliatan jelas" naruto menunjuk dada hinata yang terekspos tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Karena baru sadar,muka hinata langsung memerah.

BUKKKK...

"dasar mesum"lagi-lagi sebuah bantal mendarat dikepala naruto.

.

...

...

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah bersiap-siap,mereka pun segera bergegas keluar dari hotel tersebut, karena bila terlalu lama maka takutnya uang mereka tidak akan cukup untuk membanyar sewa hotel tersebut.

...

"hinata bagaimana menjelaskan kepada keluargamu kau tidak pulang semalaman?" tanya naruto.

"tenang saja, sudah kubilang dengan sakura untuk bilang kepada ayahku ,bahwa aku sedang menginap dirumahnya" jawab hinata kalem.

"sukurlah, kalau ayahmu sampai tahu yang telah terjadi malam itu aku bisa dibunuhnya" naruto menggigil membayangkan yang akan terjadi padanya.

"duh, jangan diingat lagi kejadian malam itu" ujar hinata malu-malu.

"hehe, mau melakukannya lagi " naruto mencoba menggoda hinata.

"naruto BA..BAKA..." hinata langsung memukul kecil naruto dibahunya..

"aduduh... cuman becanda kok" kata naruto sambil nyengir.

"kalau begitu antar aku apartemenmu"

"bukankah lebih baik kau langsung pulang saja hinata" tegas Naruto.

"tapi berada dirumah sebesar itu membuatku bosan, aku hanya ingin terus bersamamu" ujar hinata malu-malu.

"eh, begini kalau begitu aku berjanji akan teru menghubungimu agar kau tidak bosan" naruto mencoba meyakinkan hinata.

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan pulang" jawab hinata.

"nah begitu dong,itu baru pacarku" kata naruto agak gombal dan hinata pun mengeluarkan senyum yang jarang dia perlihatkan selain kepada naruto.

Setelah mengantar hinata, Naruto segera pamit untuk pulang karena sebentar lagi dia akan ada jam kuliah.

...

"Siapa anak laki-laki itu?" kata seseorang lelaki dari balik jendela.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N :** Yosh, gak terasa udah chapter 4 terima kasih buat para reader2 yang udah mau baca,review dan memberi kritik dan saran,sekali lagi terima kasih,.

Oh ya karena ceritanya bentar lagi mau tamat(rencananya sih),disini author mau adain polling nanti naruto berakhirnya gimana.

!. Naruto nikah sama hinata

2\. Naruto nikah sama shion

3\. Naruto nikah sama sara

4\. Naruto bikin harem

5\. Naruto gak dapat apa-apa alias jadi jomblo lagi =)

6\. (isi sendiri)

See you in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU ,OOC,typo,Misstypo,Little bit lime etc**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **My Future Woman**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"Siapa anak laki-laki itu?" kata seseorang lelaki dari balik jendela.

"aku pulang otou-sama" terdengar suara hinata yang telah pulang dan disana telah duduk ayahandanya yang telah duduk dikursi sofa sambil meminum secangkir kopi.

"ehem, bagaimana seru menginapnya?" tanya hiashi dengan wajah serius.

"menyenangkan kok otou-sama,sakura-chan sangat baik padaku" jawab hinata dengan sedikit cengiran.

"sukurlah kalau begitu" ucap hiashi.

"kalau begitu aku mau langsung kekamar otou-sama,permisi" karena malas ditanyai hinata langsung beranjak pergi.

"tunggu hinata " ternyata hiashi tidak ingin membiarkan hinata pergi begitu saja.

"hehe kenapa lagi otou-sama" tanya hinata sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"laki-laki yang mengantarmu tadi siapa, pacarmu ya? " tanya hiashi penasaran.

"he.. ano yang tadi itu hanya teman kuliah ku kok" jawab hinata ngeles.

"tidak usah berbohong , kau ini mudah sekali ditebak,kalau begitu lain kali aku ingin kau mengajaknya kesini aku ingin bertemu dengannya " perintah hiashi.

" ta-tapi, otou-sama kami cuma..." hinata mencoba kembali membantah.

"sudahlah aku mau mandi dulu" tiba-tiba hiashi langsung pergi tanpa menghiraukan hinata.

"dasar, otou-sama, benar-benar sulit untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya" ucap hinata cemberut.

...

..

.

"APA KAU TIDUR DENGAN HINATA" shikamaru shock mendengar cerita naruto itu.

"hei... hei... bisa pelankan suaramu itu" perintah naruto.

"ya maaf, tapi itu benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya , seorang hyuuga yang terhomat mau tidur dengan orang biasa" ejek shikamaru.

" hm.. betul juga itu terdengar mustahil , APA ORANG BIASA... kau mengejekku shika" naruto baru sadar dia telah diejek.

"jadi naruto sudah sampai mana kau dengan hinata" shikamaru bertanya dengan mode seriusnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kenaruto.

"anoo... itu hei... tidak usah dekat-dekat"

"apa kau sudah memasukkan *sensor* ke *sensor* hinata"

"shika aku tidak percaya kau mudah sekali mengatkan hal semacam itu" ucap naruto dengan tampang datar.

"jadi bagaiman naruto-kun kau keluar didalam atau diluar atau jangan-jangan kau sudah keluar sebelum main ya haha"

" tentu saja tidak,sialan kau shika"

"apa jangan bilang kau melewatkan kesempatan emas itu naruto"

"sebenarmya aku hampir melakukannya tapi dia menolak jadi aku tidak tega melanjutkannya"

"dasar payah dasar lemah" shikamaru kembali mengejek naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"ah... kau mau aku disangka pemerkosa"

"mana mungkin,lagi pula itu hotel cinta, yang masuk kesana sudah jelas untuk melakukan hal-hal semacam itu"

Sepertinya shikamaru ada benarnya juga, tetapi naruto tetap kepada pendiriannya,apalagi hinata bukan satu-satunya yang dia miliki saat ini.

"yah sudahlah, kalau begitu aku mau pulang dulu"

"tunggu shika"

"kenapa lagi sih"

"kau jangan lupa dengan taruhan kita ya" naruto memasang wajah seram membuat shikamaru merinding.

"hehe.. tenang saja besok akan traktir"

"sial aku kira dia sudah lupa" pikir shikamaru.

"shika tapi aku lapar sekarang"

"ya baiklah ikutlah denganku kita kekedai ramen sekarang"

"yosha, berangkat"

Kring..kring...

Tiba-tiba suara hp naruto berbunyi.

"hei, cepat jawab" perintah shika.

"iya-iya bentar" naruto langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut yang ternyata adalah shion.

"naruto-kun sedang apa kau sekarang" tanya shion.

"aku lagi mau makan, kau sendiri sedang apa shion" naruto mencoba melayani shion sebisanya.

"aku sedang menelepon pacarku,naruto-kun boleh aku bertanya sesuatu" tiba-tiba suara shion berubah dari lembut menjadi sera.

"ta...tanya apa sayangku"

"kenapa sore kemaren saat kita bertemu kau langsung pergi begitu moh.. bikin sebel..? " tanya shion dengan nada kesal.

"anoo... waktu itu ano..." naruto mencoba memikirkan alasan yang sedikit masuk akal.

"cepat jawab!" kelihatannya shion tambah sebal dengan kelakuan naruto.

"begini waktu itu ada diskon game kesukaanku jadi kalau aku tidak buru-buru nanti keburu habis terjual he..he.." hanya alasan itu yang terpikirkan oleh naruto.

"apa hanya gara-gara itu , jadi kau mengannggap game itu lebih penting dari aku" bantah shion.

"aduh gimana ini dia masih marah" pikir naruto.

"bukan begitu maksudku shion, soalnya game itu game kesukaan jadi penjualannya sangat terbatas.. jadi..." naruto mencoba ngeles lagi.

"yasudah aku mengerti kok , semua orang punya hobi tapi setidaknya beritahu aku kalau kau ada urusan , jangan tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja, kau dan aku sudah 3 hari pacaran tapi waktu untuk bertemu saja sangat minim."

Naruto mulai berpikir untuk mengajak shion untuk kencan besok.

:"shion, bagaimana kalau besok kita kencan"

"apa, benarkah kau mau mengajakku kencan" shion pun bahagia dengan ajakan naruto tersebut.

...

..

.Shikamaru masih menunggu naruto yang sedang teleponan dengan shion.

"maaf shika agak lama"

"bagaimana apa shion sudah berhenti marah-marah"tanya shikamaru.

"tentu saja, sudah beres" balas naruto sambil mengangkat jempolnya.

"ya sukurlah, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi"

"siap komandan"

Mereka pun berbegas menuju tempat kedai ramen disekitar area itu.

.

..

...

"baiklah karena sudah kutraktir aku mau langsung pula, kau bisa pulang sendiri kan soalnya arah rumah kita berbeda"

"kau berkata seolah aku ini anak kecil" ujar naruto dengan muka kesal.

"gomen-gomen, dah... " shikamaru langsung cabut pulang kediamannya.

...

Diperjalanan pulang.

Secara tidak sengaja dia bertemu seseorang yang familiar dengan rambut merah miliknya.

"Na..naruto-kun"

"Sa-sara"

"sedang apa kau malam-malam begini " tanya naruto.

"aku mau kesupermarket sebentar ada barang yang harus dibeli" jawab shion sembari tersenyum.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa naruto-kun?"

"aku habis pergi makan ramen disekitar sini"

"ramen ya, apa itu itu makanan kesukaanmu?"

"ya bisa dibilang begitu"

"kalau begitu bagaimana kalau lain kali kita makan ramen bareng?"

"makan bareng ya, baiklah kalau begitu aku yang akan traktir"

"tidak usah naruto-kun biar aku saja yang traktir"

"kalau kau yang traktir malah jadi aneh, sudahlah biar aku yang traktir"

"tidak naruto-kun, kan aku yang mengajak jadi aku yang traktir"

"baiklah kalau begitu" akhirnya naruto pun mengalah.

"Sukurlah dia yang trakir" pikir naruto.

"ano.. sara mau aku temani" tawar naruto.

"tidak perlu naruto-kun"

"tapi ini sudah malam nanti ada apa-apa"

"kau jangan meremehkanku ya ,begini-begini aku jago taekwondo tau"

"hehe begitu ya, sukurlah aku bisa lega"

"haha..kau mengkhawatirkannku ya tenang saja lagi pula supermarketnya tidak jauh dari rumahku kok"

"memangnya dimana rumahmu sara"tanya naruto

Sara pun menjelaskan alamat rumahnya

"apa itu tidak jauh dari apartemenku, kapan-kapan aku mampir ya"ujar naruto.

"ja-jangan naruto-kun, aku tidak biasa membawa lelaki kerumahku nanti ibu bisa marah, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang keapartemenmu"

"ya boleh saja kok" mati aku bagaimana saat aku berdua dengan sara hinata dan shion datang.

Naruto mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

."kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi naruto-kun"sara pun pamit sambil melambaikan tangannya

Dibalas dengan serupa oleh naruto.

...

Malam harinya.

Setelah pulang keapartemennya naruto langsung saja menuju pulau kapuk miliknya dan segera ingin tidur.

Tidak lama setelah dia menutup matanya tiba-tiba

Kring...kring...

Suara hp nya kembali berbunyi.

"sial aku lupa mematikannya, pasti salah satu dari mereka"

Langsung saja naruto mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"naruto-kun kau sudah tidur" tanya hinata.

"iya aku sudah tidur, kenapa menelepon tengah malam begini?" tanya naruto kembali sambil menguap.

"aku sedang tidak bisa tidur naruto-kun, maukah kau menemaki sebentar?"

"oh kau imsomnia ya baiklah akan kutemani selama 3 detik ... 3...2...1" langsung saja naruto mematikan hp miliknya.

"heh..naruto-kun hei... JANGAN DITUTUP DONK" hinata jadi sebal dengan tingkah naruto.

"NARUTO BAKA..."

"kenapa aku bisa suka sama orang bodoh seperti dia sih"

. **FLASHBACK DI HOTEL**

"na..naruto-kun oucch... " hinata terus mendesah karena perlakuan naruto yang bermain-main dengan buah dada miliknya.

"hinata milikmu ini besar sekali kau makan apa sih, sampai tanganku ini tidak cukup untuk memegangnya"

" ma..mana ku tau bisa sebesar ini, sejujurnya aku tidak ingin milikku ini jadi tambah besar" ucap hinata malu.

Setelah puas bermain dengan tubuh bagian atas hinata, kini naruto mencoba menuju bagian bawah tubuh hinata, pertama naruto mencoba melepaskan pakaian dalam milik hinata namun...

Tiba-tiba kaki hinata memberontak dan menendang naruto sampai terjatuh dari kasur.

"aduduh... itu sakit sekali hinata" ujar naruto memegangi pantatnya

"sebaiknya jangan lebih dari ini naruto-kun, kita akan lakukan disaat yang sudah tetap nanti"

Mendengar perkataan hinata barusan membuat naruto sadar bahwa yang telah dia lakukan itu salah.

"ya baiklah bagaimana kalau kita langsung tidur saja"ajak naruto

"naruto-kun kau mau kemana?" hinata penasaran melihat naruto yang meniggalkan kasurnya dan sepertinya lebih memilih untuk tidur disofa.

"aku akan tidur disofa hinata"

"naruto-kun, kalau kau tidur disofa aku juga akan ikut" jelas hinata dengan memaksa.

"he.. mana muat , sudah kau tidur saja disana ,aku sudah biasa tidur dimana saja kok"

"kalau begitu aku tidak akan tidur sampai kau mau tidur dikasur."

"bukankah kau bilang tadi tidak baik kita tidur bersama" tanya naruto

"maksudku kalau tidur saja kau boleh kok asal jangan macam-macam" jawab hinata.

"baiklah kalau begitu" naruto pun akhirnya harus mengalah dengan permintaan hinata.

Kini naruto telah kembali tidur dikasur yang sama milik hinata.

Hinata meletekkan kasur sebagai pembatas.

"ingat bantal guling ini adalah batasnya jangan coba-coba untuk melewatinya naruto-kun, atau kau terima akibatnya" ancam hinata.

'haha.. baiklah tenang saja kok"

Namun secara tidak sadar malah hinata sendiri yang melanggar batas, bantal guling yang sebelumnya digunakan hinata kini telah berubah menjadi naruto.

Naruto pun terbangun karena merasa ada sesuatu yang memeluknya,setelah melihat kesamping ternyata sekarang hinata telah menjadikannya bantal guling.

"dia ini" ntah harus senang atau dongkol karena dengan posisi ini,naruto bisa dengan puas mencium bau hinata yang sangat harum.

"sial dia harum sekali"

"na..naruto-kun"

Naruto pun terkejut dengan ucapan hinata , sepertinya dia sedang mengingau sambil menyebut namanya.

"maaf ya hinata aku telah menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu" ucap naruto.

 **END FLASHBACK**

"Dia menyembunyikan apa sih, aku jadi penasaran" pikir hinata.

Ternyata pada saat itu hinata pura-pura tidur dan mendengar perkataan naruto.

...

..

.

Dak akhirnya tiba juga saatnya mereka berempat dipertemukan.

"Naruto-kun siapa mereka ini?" tanya hinata

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N :** makasih buat para readers udah mau mengikuti fanfic gaje ini dari awal hingga akhir dan terima kasih sudah memberikan reviewnya, chapter depan seprtinya bakal jadi chapter terakhir nih, jadi tunggu aja ya, see you next time =)


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU ,OOC,typo,Misstypo,Little bit lime etc**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **My Future Woman**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Sudah seminggu naruto menjalani kehidupan bersama pacar-pacarnya sejauh ini naruto masih bisa menyembunyikan rahasianya, namun sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat juga pasti akan jatuh bukan?.

...

Di Apartemen Naruto.

"hei Naruto, jadi bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang dengan pacar-pacarmu itu?" tanya shikamaru.

"hm.. sejauh ini masih aman kok sih aku cukup bisa mengatasi mereka" jawab naruto dengan santai.

"tapi apa kau sudah mempersiapkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?"tanya shika

"kemungkinan apa shika?" naruto sedikit bingung.

"hei naruto, mungkin saat ini mereka belum tau tapi bagaimana bila mereka tau nanti, bagaimana kau menjelaskannya semua yang telah kau rahasiakan selama ini" ujar shika serius.

"itu tidak mungkin shika" jawab naruto enteng kembali.

"apanya yang tidak mungkin ,begini ya aku jelaskan nanti bisa saja kalian semua bertemu dalam satu tempat dan disana juga kehidupan ala playboymu itu akan berakhir juga, lalu setelah it kau pun kembali menjadi jomblo seperti dulu" shika pun tertawa karena mengejek naruto.

"cih, klo itu aku masih belum memkirkannya" jawab naruto.

"kau mau aku bantu tidak" saran shika.

"bantu apa?"

"TENTU SAJA MENGENAI NASIBMU ITU" shika pun marah karena naruto bisa setenang itu.

"iya, iya bagaimana caranya shika,tolong beritahu aku?" naruto pun memohon.

"baiklah kau benar-benar ingin tau, begini..." shika pun menjelskan dengan panjang lebar.

SKIP

...

Sore Harinya.

Pada sore hari itu naruto mendapat telepon dari sara.

"ya halo, kenapa sara?" tanya naruto.

"naruto-kun sekarang kau sedang sibuk tidak?" tanya sara.

"eh tidak kok ,memangnya kenapa?" jawab naruto.

"bisa kita bertemu?" pinta sara kepada naruto.

"ya bisa kok, bertemu dimana emang? " tanya naruto.

"dirumahku , kau tau kan alamatnya"

"iya baiklah, tapi apa tidak apa-apa dengan orang tuaku"

"tidak apa naruto-kun , aku sedang sendirian"

"apa sendirian ,aku akan segera kesana jadi tunggu ya" Naruto pun segera beranti pakaian dan bergegas kerumah sara.

...

Akhinya Naruto mengikuti permintaan sara untuk menemuinya. Naruto pun menuju kediaman sara seperti yang sara minta.

TOK...TOK...TOK

Tiba-tiba seseorang membukakan pintu yang ternyata adalah sara.

"eh Naruto-kun kau cepat sekali datang" ujar sara. Naruto melihat pakaian sara yang minimalis yang hanya dengan tanktop dan hotpants , membuat wajah naruto jadi merah.

" _sial, apa semua perempuan itu selalu mengenakan pakaian terbuka kalau berada dirumah"_ pikir naruto.

"ya aku datang cepat soalnya hari ini aku tidak sibuk kok hehe " jawab naruto sembari mengalihkan pandangannya.

"begitu ya, a... aku lupa menyuruhmu untuk masuk" sara pun menarik tangan naruto untuk mengajaknya masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"beginilah kediamanku naruto ,biasa-biasa saja kan ku harap kau betah ya" ujar sara.

"wah aku jadi teringat rumah orang tuaku nih, interiro sedikir mirip seperti ini" jawab naruto.

"heh, benarkah, kalau begitu kau boleh datang kapanpun kau mau naruto-kun, eh.. silahkan duduk dulu akan kubuatkan teh" sara pun segera kedapur untuk menyiapkan teh untuk naruto.

"anoo, sara tidak usah repot-repot" kata naruto.

"tidak apa kok, kan jarang-jarang kau datang kesini" ujar sara sembari tersenyum.

"dia baik sekali padaku, aku jadi tidak tega telah berbohong kepadanya selama ini" pikir naruto sedikit menyesal. Namun sesuai dengan nasihat shikamaru, maka naruto harus terus melanjutkan semua sandiwara ini.

...

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya sara datang membawakan naruto secangkir teh.

"ini naruto-kun silahkan" setelah meletakkan teh itu sara pun segera duduk disamping naruto.

Awalnya jarak mereka sedikit renggang namun lama kelamaan sara pun mulai merapat sedikit demi sedikit hingga akhirnya tubuh mereka benar-benar bersentuhan.

" _dia terlalu dekat aku jadi tidak fokus begini"_ wajar saja naruto tidak fokus gara-gara pakaian sara yang sexy begitu.

"anoo, naruto-kun " sara pun memulai pembicaraan.

"ya sara " naruto pun menurunkan gelas yang sedang dia minum.

"ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan?" yanya sara dengan suara yang pelan, Naruto pun bisa melihat wajah sara yang mulai memerah.

"ya sara tanya saja, tidak usah malu-malu" ujar naruto.

" _apa dia akan menginterogasiku , bisa gawat, tapi aku harus tenang menjawabnya seperti yang dikatakan shikamaru"_ pikir naruto

"menurutmu apakah aku ini orangnya membosankan naruto-kun" tanya sara.

" _hah cuman itu saja pertanyaannya, hm.. aku harus jawab seperti biasa"_

"apa membosankan , kenapa kau beranggapan seperitu itu sara" tanya naruto kembali.

"soalnya , aku pikir karena aku ini membosankan kau jadi tidak terlalu memperhatikanku naruto, apalagi sejak kita pacaran, aku merasa kau semakin jauh dariku" ujar sara sedikit mengeluarkan air mata.

" _hei... jangan menagis donk , kalau begitu aku harus meyakinkannya"_

"sa..sara , itu tidak benar ,kau tidak membosankan kok.. eh memang aku sedikit kurang perhatian tapi mengertilah aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu, jadi tolong buang jauh-jauh pikiranmu yang tidak- tidak itu" Naruto pun memgangi pipi sara dan membasuh air matanya.

Sara pun langsung memeluk naruto dan akibatnya naruto bisa merasakan dada sara yang menempel ditubuhnya.

" _sial dadanya mengenaiku, tapi boleh juga, karena sudah begini lebih baik aku lakukan saja"_ pikir naruto mesum.

Naruto pun melepaskan pelukan sara dan mendekatkan wajahnya, Sara yang tau maksud dari naruto tersebut pun diam dan pasrah bila naruto ingin menciumnya.

"hmmmpp" akhirnya setelah beberapa hari berpacaran naruto pun mencium kekasihnya tersebut.

Setelah cukup lama melumat bibir sara, naruto pun melepaskannya.

"ah maafkan aku " naruto pun segera menjauh dari sara.

"na..naru-kun tidak apa kok, aku senang kau melakukannya" sara pun kembali mendekati naruto.

"ternayata ciuman itu begitu nikmat ya, aku jadi ketagihan ingin melakukannya lagi" ujar sarah malu-malu.

Gara perkataan sara tersebut wajah naruto menjadi memerah.

"eh... apa itu ciuman pertamamu ,sara" tanya naruto ceplos.

"uhum.." sara pun mengangguk yang berarti iya.

"kalau kau naruto-kun apakah aku juga orang pertama kau cium" tanya sara.

"eh... kalau soal itu"

...

 **TO BE COTINUED**

 **A/N :** akhirnya update juga setelah agak lama dan maaf buat yang udah lama nunggu, jadi untuk chapter terakhirnya author masih belum kepikiran, jadi untuk sekarang masih bakal dilanjutin aja sampai timing yang tepat. Untuk endingnya nanti mungkin cuman dua antara Naruto berakhir harem atau Naruto tidak mendapat apa-apa (zonk). So tunggu aja ,see you next time =).

"


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU ,OOC,typo,Misstypo,Little bit lime etc**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **My Future Woman**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"kalau kau naruto-kun apakah aku juga orang pertama kau cium" tanya sara.

"eh... kalau soal itu" naruto bingung harus berbohong atau berkata jujur.

"naruto-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sara.

"tidak apa-apa sara, masalah itu aku sebenarnya sudah pernah, maaf" naruto malah memilih untuk berkata jujur daripada harus berbohong.

" _bodohnya aku, kenapa malah jujur sih, padahal aku sudah berbohong sampai sejauh ini,sekarang dia pasti akan kecewa"_ gerutu naruto

"jadi begitu ya, ternyata ada wanita lain sebelum diriku" ucap sara pelan.

"maaf ya sara"

"tidak apa-apa kok ,aku senang kau mau jujur padaku, lagipula semua orang kan punya masa lalu" ujar sara tersenyum.

"iya betul itu sara, itu kan cuman masa lalu , lagian sekarang aku sudah bersamamu" tiba-tiba naruto menggenggam tangan sara, langsung saja wajah sara menjadi memerah akibat perbuatan naruto.

"aku senang sekali naruto bisa bertemu denganmu" ujar sara yang sekarang sedang tersipu malu.

Beberapa menit kemudian naruto melepaskan genggamannya.

"maaf , sara "

"tidak apa naruto-kun, kau boleh melakukan apa saja yang kau mau padaku kok" sepertinya sara mulai sedikit menggoda naruto.

" _apa dia bilang apa saja,termasuk *sensor* *sensor "_ wajah naruto pun memerah dan sekarang pikirannya pun melayang ntah kemana.

"he, aku cuman bercanda kok " perkataan sara barusan membuat naruto kecewa.

"oh cuman bercanda ya, aku rasa juga begitu hehe" naruto pun cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

" _tapi sebenarnya aku serius naruto-kun"_ gumam sara

...

Beberapa saat hening tanpa obrolan.

"naruto, apa kau butuh sesuatu?" cuman itu yang kepikiran sara katakan sekarang.

"eh, untuk saat ini sepertinya belum ada " jawab naruto.

"kalau begitu jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk meminta bantuanku, karena aku kan pacarmu" ujar sara malu.

"iya baiklah, terima kasih banyak sara" naruto tersenyum kepada sara.

" _sara aku harap kau mau memaafkanku nantinya"_ sebenarnya dalam hatinya sekarang naruto sedang menangis.

...

Tidak lama kemudian cuaca diluar mulai mendung dan tidak perlu menunggu lama hujan deras pun turun membahasi seluruh kota.

"eh, sepertinya diluar sedang hujan, ngomong-ngomong sekarang ini jam berapa ya" tana naruto.

"sekarang sudah jam setengah 7 naruto-kun" jawab sara santai.

"apa , sudah selama itu ternyata?" dalam hatinya naruto terkejut.

"aku juga tidak menyangka cukup lama kita mengobrol, tapi rasanya waktu cepat berlalu" ujar sara.

"aku mau liat keluar sebentar" naruto pun pergi melihat keadaan diluar.

Setelah membuka pintu.

WUSHHHHH..., Naruto langsung basah kuyuk kena angin hujan dan langsung saja pintu itu dia tutup kembali.

" _aku menyesal melihat keluar_ " gerutu naruto.

"naruto-kun , kau tidak apa-apa, sepertinya kau kebasahan?" tanya sara yang menghampiri naruto.

"iya keliatannya hujan diluar disertai badai haha" naruto kembali menggaruk kepalanya.

"tunggu sebentar ya aku akan bawakan handuk" sara pun bergegas mencari handuk untuk naruto.

Kini naruto kembali keruang tamu dan segera menghabisi tehnya yang sudah dingin.

" _sial, bagaimana aku bisa pulang?"_ gerutu naruto lagi

...

Dikediaman shion.

"si naruto baka itu kenapa sih tidak juga mengangkat teleponku hari ini" shion pun ngambek dikamarnya karena seharian naruto tidak menjawab teleponnya.

...

Kembali dikediamannnya sara.

"sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu,ternyata aku lupa mengaktifkan ponselku. Gawat aku pasti akan dimarahi shion atau hinata, tapi karena aku sudah disini lebih baik aku biarkan saja." Tanpa rasa bersalah naruto pun hanya membiarkan ponselnya dalam keadaan mati.

...

Tidak lama kemudian sara datang membawakan naruto handuk.

"ini naruto-kun " sara pun menyerahkan handuk miliknya kepada naruto.

"terima kasih sara, "

" _heh... handuk ini...! harum sekali, jangan-jangan ini miliknya sara"_ naruto tidak menyangka sara akan memberikan handuknya.

"terim kasih sara" naruto mengembalikkan handuk tersebut.

"anoo, naruto-kun kalau kau mau, kau boleh kok menginap dirumahku soalnya ayah dan ibuku sedang pergi keluar kota" ujar sara sambil memainkan rambutnya.

" _orang tuanya tidak dirumah? Jangan-jangan dia ingin..._ " pikir naruto mesum.

"sepertinya aku akan menerobos hujan ini saja" ujar naruto.

"heh, kenapa begitu, sebaiknya kau menginap saja naruto-kun " ujar sara memaksa.

"ta..ta-pi ..." naruto bingung harus menjawab apa.

Tiba-tiba sara mendorong naruto masuk kekamarnya.

"ano, sara kita mau kemana " tanya naruto.

"sudahlah , ikuti saja aku" jawab sara sembari tersenyum.

...

Beberapa saat kemudian.

Sara membuka pintu kamarnya dan mengajak naruto masuk kedalam.

"nah kita sudah sampai" ujar sara.

"hm, jadi aku tidur disini?" tanya naruto.

"iya kau tidur disini saja naruto-kun" jawab sara.

Naruto melihat-lihat disekelilingnya dan yang dia lihat adalah ada foto sara disana.

"jadi sara kamarmu dimana ? " tanya naruto.

"kau sudah melihatnya naruto-kun" jawab sara *blushing*

"apa, aku sudah melihatnya" naruto berpikir sejenak.

"ehhh, ja-jangan-jangan ini kamarmu ya kalau begitu kau akan tidur diruangan lain kah? " tanya naruto kembali.

"tentu saja aku juga tidur disini..." tiba-tiba sara memeluk naruto dan mendorongnya kekasur.

Kini posisi sara berada diatas naruto dan dengan posisi seperi itu naruto bisa melihat jelas wajah dan dada sara yang sudah terekspos.

"sial, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas" kini wajah mereka bertatapan sangat dekat tidak sampai 1 centi.

"sa...sara"

"hm..." tiba-tiba sara mencium naruto.

"ah, .. itu ciuman kedua kita" ujar sara.

"hm..." lalu sekali lagi sara kembali mencium naruto yang sepertinya belum puas.

Naruto hanya diam saja menerima perlakuan tersebut, sebagai seorang lealaki nalurinya tidak kuat untuk menolak hal seperti ini , apalagi yang melakukannya adalah seorang gadis yang cantik dan sexy seperti sara.

Namun naruto tidak mau dirinya dikuasai nafsu tersebut , dengan segera dia mendorong sara hingga menjauh darinya..  
"maaf sara , sebaiknya kita tidak melakukannya, sebaiknya aku pulang saja sekarang" dengan segera naruto pergi meninggalkan sara tidak peduli walaupun diluar sana hujan.  
"naruto , kenapa?" sara hanya bisa menangis ditinggalkan sendirian dikamar itu.

 **TO BE CONTINUED  
**

**A/N :** Hm, akhirnya author-san update juga , maaf jikalau sudah terlalu lama, dikarenakan urusan dunia nyata yang padat, tapi tenang saja , meski begitu author-san bakal update semampunya, ya kalau ada waktunya, hehe ... see you next time... bye2.


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU ,OOC,typo,Misstypo,Little bit lime etc**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **My Future Woman**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"naruto , kenapa?" sara hanya bisa menangis ditinggalkan sendirian dikamar itu.

.

...

"Bodoh,kenapa aku meninggalkannya?" naruto merasa bersalah karena telah melakukan hal itu pada sara yang malah membuat perasaan sara menjadi terluka.

...  
"ahhhh... sial, " setelah berpikir kembali akhirnya naruto pun berbalik arah dan kembali menemui sara.  
...

"naruto-kun , kenapa kau pergi, padahal aku sangat menyukaimu" ujar sara sembari berbaring dikamar tidurnya. Terlihat sedikit air mata yang masih membekas dipipinya itu.

"SARA... " terdengar suara teriakan dari luar. Sara yang familiar dengan suara tersebut langsung saja beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan melihat dibalik jendela.

Sara pun terkejut ternyata itu suara naruto yang sedang berdiri diluar pekarangannya,  
"Naruto-kun masuklah kedalam nanti kau sakit!" ujar sara spontan dengan suara keras agar terdengar oleh naruto.

"SARA ADA YANG HARUS AKU KATAKAN, AKU MENCINTAI SARA NAMUN AKU RASA AKU INI TIDAK PANTAS ,JADI KUHARAP KAU MENEMUKAN ORANG YANG LEBIH BAIK DARIKU SARA.. KAU DENGARKAN ..." ujar naruto dengan sekuat tenaga.

Sara pun menutupi mulutnya sambil menahan air matanya.  
"JANGAN BERKATA BEGITU NARUTO-KUN...AKU..." balas sara namun naruto langsung pergi kembali.

"aku tetap mencintamu naruto-kun" ujar sara pelan. Dan pada akhirnya sara terbujur kaku.

"kenapa kau pergi disaat aku sedang sangat menyukaimu naruto-kun" ujar sara sembari menangis kembali.

...

Keesokan harinya.

TOK..TOK..

Terdengar suara ketukan dibalik pintu apartemen milik naruto uzumaki itu.

"ah... siapa sih sepagi ini mengetuk pintu, padahal hari libur , menganggu tidur ku saja " ujar naruto sambil berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya.

"HOAM..." ternyata yang mengetuk pintu tersebut adalah orang pacarnya yang lain.

"Shi...shion" tunjuk naruto seperti habis melihat hantu.

"naruto-kun, langsung saja shion memeluk naruto.

"ke-kenapa shion, ada perlu apa?" tanya naruto bingung.

"BAKA ,kemana saja kau selama 2 hari ini ,menghilang tanpa kabar, tadi malam aku kesini juga kau tidak ada" shion pun mulai cemberut.

"eh, anu... aku..." Naruto mulai bingung harus menjawab apa.  
"anu... apa bicara yang jelas donk" shion pun mulai memberikan death glare yang membuat naruto jadi merinding dibuatnya.

"shion" tiba-tiba naruto memegang kedua pundak shion, karena perlakuan naruto tersebut shion jadi malu.

"na..naruto-kun, kalau kau mau aku tidak keberatan" sepertinya shion memberikan kode untuk minta segera dicium.  
 _"dia ini kenapa sih , jangan-jangan..."_ naruto paham dengan yang dimaksud shion.

"shion , dengarkan aku, ini hal yang sangat penting" ujar naruto dengan suara tegas.

"baiklah aku dengarkan, katakanlah naruto-kun" balas shion dengan kalem.

"maafkan aku shion" tiba-tiba saja naruto berlutut dan meminta maaf kepada shion.  
"na-naruto-kun, apa yang kau lakukan, tidak perlu sampai seperti itu" shion pun turut duduk dan langsung segera memeluk naruto.  
"tidak, aku ini memang bodoh, orang sepertiku ini tidak pantas berada disampingmu jadi kuharap kau dapat melupaknku.." ujar naruto sembari melepas pelukan shion.

"naruto-kun, aku juga minta maaf karena sikapmu yang membuatmu tidak nyaman, aku juga akan berusaha mengerti dirimu ,jadi jangan bicara seperti itu" ujar shion dengan seluruh tenaganya.  
"sudah kubilang kan , lebih baik kau lupakan aku dan semoga ada lelaki yang lebih baik dan lebih perhatian padamu shion ,tidak sepertiku... sekarang,sebaiknya kau pergi saja dan tidak usah perdulikan aku lagi" ujar naruto datar..  
"kenapa? Cih...ternyata kau memang benar-benar bodoh" dengan tersedu-sedu sambil mengeluarkan air mata shion pergi meninggalkan apartemen naruto tersebut.

"Dengan begini tinggal satu orang lagi" pikir naruto.

Malam harinya.  
..

...

...  
TOK..TOK..TOK...

"sebentar" naruto segera membuka pintu apartemennya.

"oh , kau shika kau tidak pergi dengan temari malam ini?" tanya naruto dengan sedikit menyeringai.  
"ah, padahal sudah kuajak ,tapi sepertinya dia tidak mood, mungkin dia lagi PMS " jawab shikamaru tertawa kecil

"kata orang cewek yang lagi PMS itu berbahaya loh" ujar naruto mencoba melawak.

"iya aku tau itu, kenapa kita membahas ini sih" shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya.

...  
"jadi bagaimana kabarmu dan para pacarmu yang kawaii-kawaii itu?" shikamaru langsung saja menanyai hal yang paling tidak ingin naruto bahas.

"aku sudah memutuskan mereka" jawab naruto pundung.

"APA? . " ujar shikamaru dengan suara yang sangat keras sampai terdengar oleh kamar sebelah.

"ahh, biasa saja kenapa kau histeris begitu" ujar naruto mencoba menenangkan shikamaru.

"dasar bodoh, kenapa kau lakukan itu , kan sudah kubilang jalani saja dulu, tidak usah terburu-buru." Ujar shikamaru sambil marah-marah.

"aku tidak mau merasa bersalah telah melakukan ini semua lagipula ini semua salahmu shika" naruto pun balas memarahi shikamaru.  
"APA... SALAHKU? Bukankah itu salahmu yang bertindak sebelum berpikir" Balas shikamaru kembali.

"Aku kan tidak tau akhirnya bakal jadi begini" jawab naruto dengan suara rendah.

"ya sudahlah kalau ebgitu, jadi kau sudah memutuskan mereka semua? " tanya shikamaru.

"tidak, masih ada satu orang" jawab naruto  
"siapa?"  
"Hinata"  
"jadi kau berniat memutuskannya juga?" tanya shikamaru.  
"tidak sih" jawab naruto.

"kenapa tidak?" tanya shikamaru lagi.

"soalnya kalau aku lakukan, aku bakal jadi jomblo lagi, lagipula hinata itu adalah gadis yang aku suka" jawab naruto cemberut.  
"jadi diantara mereka semua yang paling kau sukai itu hinata begitu? " tanya shikamaru kembali.  
"bukan begitu , aku menyukai mereka bertiga namun hinata adalah orang yang pertama kali aku sukai, tapi jika memungkinkan sebenarnya aku ingin bersama mereka sekaligus dan membahagiakan mereka bertiga , namun sepertinya hal itu mustahil , tidak ada wanita yang ingin cintanya terbagi" ujar naruto kalem.

"aku tidak menyangka kau bisa bicara begitu" shikamaru pun tersentuh dengan kata-kata naruto terebut.

"Hei, naruto , jika mereka menerima pemikiranmu tersebut , apa kau ingin kembali bersama mereka" tanya shikamaru.  
"ya aku sih mau saja, tapi mana mungkin ada hal seperti itu, hal seperti itu hanya ada dicerita anime-anime harem yang kutonton dan kemungkinan terbaiknya mereka pasti tidak akan akur satu sama lain." Jelas naruto.

"kalau kau berpikir begitu apa boleh buat, hoam..." tanpa disadari shikamaru sudah membajak tempat tidur naruto dan langsung saja tertidur.  
"hei, shika... sialan dia langsung tidur dan juga membajak kasurku" naruto pun dibuat jengkel oleh tingkah shikamaru.  
" kalau begitu aku pergi saja" kata naruto.  
"kau mau pergi ya?" saut shikamaru.

"SUDAH TIDUR SAJA SANA" ujar naruto kesal.

...

naruto berjalan keluar dengan motornya dan tanpa disadari telah sampai di kediaman keluarga hyuuga.  
"dilihat berapa kalipun tempat ini memang sangat megah dan sangat luas, eh.. seberapa luas ya?" naruto bertanya-tanya.

...  
"karena sudah sampai disini sebaiknya aku..." dengan segera naruto mencoba menghubungi hinata.

...

Setelah beberapa menit.

"ya, naruto-kun , kau sedang apa?" tanya hinata yang keliatannya sangat senang sekali karena pacarnya tersebut akhirnya menghubunginya juga setelah lama menunggu.

"hinata ,kau sedang apa?" tanya naruto.

"ano..., sebentar lagi kami mau makan malam naruto-kun, kau sudah makan belum?" tanya hinata.

"sebenarnya belum hehe,begini. hianta... apa aku bisa menemuimu sekarang aku sedang ada diluar rumah...mu.." ujar naruto namun telepon tersebut tiba-tiba mati.

"heh, kenapa mati ya, apa aku kehabisan pulsa" naruto jadi bingung.

...

"hinata kau mau kemana?" tanya hiashi.

"aku ingin menemui naruto, otou-san, permisi" langsung saja setelah pamit dengan ayahnya dia langsung keluar.

"eh, naruto yang waktu... itu..eh.." belum selesai hiashi ngomong hinata sudah menghilang begitu saja.

"ah.. dasar anak muda jaman now" hiashi pun kembali menyantap teh sambil tersenyum.

...

Naruto masih menunggu diluar kediaman hyuga tersebut dan mencoba menghubungi hinata kembali.

"Naruto-kun! " dari kejauhan suara hinata mulai mendekati naruto.

"hinata!" naruto terkejut ternyata hinata memutus teleponnya karena segera terburu-buru menghubungi naruto.

"naruto-kun aku rindu sekali" tanpa basa-basi hinata langsung memeluk naruto dengan sangat erat.

" _wangi sekali ,sepertinya dia baru habis selesai mandi dan ini terlalu erat.."_ naruto berpikir demikian karena dia merasakan rambut hinata yang lembab.

"aku harus fokus" pikir naruto.

...

"anoo... hinata apa kabarmu?" tanya naruto sembari melepas pelukan hinata.

"tidak baik" jawab hianta datar.

"eh... kenapa tidak baik?" tanya naruto bingung karena sikap hianta tiba-tiba berubah.

"kenapa kau tidak menghubungi selama 3 hari ini?" tanya hinata dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"eh, begini aku ada urusan kuliah yang harus kuselesaikan jadi, gomen hinata, sebagai gantinya aku siap menerima hukuman darimu" naruto mencoba meminta maaf kepada hinata dengan menunduk.

"benarkah kau ingin dihukum" tanya hinata dengan suara seram.

"kalau begitu makam malamlah bersamaku?" ujar hinata malu-malu.

"Apa?, makan?, heh..." narutopun kebingungan.  
...

...

..

Dikediaman keluarga hyuuga.

Mimpi apa naruto semalam saat ini dia sedang duduk makan malam bersama hinata dan juga ayahnya. Karena dilanda gugup yang luar biasa naruto hanya bisa menunduk.

"naruto-kun , kau tidak makan katanya belum makan, ayo jangan sungkan anggap saja rumah sendiri" paksa hinata dengan lembut.

...

"iya baiklah" jawab naruto, namun hal yang sebenarnya membuat naruto sangat gugup adalah karena hiashi saat ini terus saja menatapnya dengan tajam.  
"seram sekali" pikir naruto sampai-sampai bulu kuduknya merinding.

"kenapa tidak makan, apa kau tidak suka dengan masakan ini" tanya hiashi dengan lantang.

"ti...ti..dak kok, paman aku sangat suka dengan semua hidangan ini kok hehe" jawab naruto terbata-bata

"apa paman? Jangan panggil aku seperti itu panggil aku otou-san" ujar hiashi.

"heh... o-otou-san" ujar naruto bingung.

Naruto pun melihat hinata dan terlihat sekilas wajah hinata mulai memerah.

"iya karena sebentar lagi kau akan jadi menantuku" ucap hiashi dengan santai.

"me-menantu...!" naruto bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa.

...

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N :** yosh akhirnya ceritanya hampir mendekati klimaks, terima kasih buat para reader udah setia menunggu fict gaje dari oe , dan selanjutnya mungkin bakal jadi chapter terakhir, jadi tunggu aja ya. Sankyuu.. see you next time =). **  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU ,OOC,typo,Misstypo,Little bit lime etc**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **My Future Woman**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"me-menantu...!" naruto bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa.

...

"iya benar naruto-kun, sudah kuputuskan kalau kau akan jadi suami dari putri tercintaku ini" ujar hiashi tersenyum.

"anoo.. paman ano.. itu ano..aku masih belum..." jawab naruto dengan terbatah-batah.

"ada apa , ayo bicara yang jelas, calon menantuku itu harus tegas" ujar hiashi dengan suara yang membentak hingga membuat bulu kuduk naruto merinding.

Melihat reaksi naruto yang kebingungan hinata langsung menyela pembicaraan.

"ayah jangan menekan naruto seperti itu, masalah pernikahan itu terlalu dini untuk dibicarakan lagipula naruto saat ini masih menempuh pendidikan jadi ini bukan saat yang tepat, untuk saat ini aku hanya ingin menjalani hubungan dengan naruto-kun sebagai kekasih, bagiku untuk sekarang itu sudah cukup" ucap hinata dengan nada kalem sambil memegangi tangan naruto.  
 _"terima kasih hinata kau menyelamatkanku"_ ujar naruto dalam hatinya.

"oh jadi begitu, baiklah tapi jangan lama-lama ya, naruto-kun!" tanya hiashi pada naruto.

"ya akan kuusahkan paman" jawab naruto.

"ya bagus kalau begitu, nah...silahkan makan kembali tidak usah malu-malu" ujar hiashi yang kembali tenang.  
...

..

Setelah selesai menyantap makan malam naruto mencoba mengambil inisiatif untuk pergi dari kediaman hyuuga tersebut.

"eh.. terima kasih atas hidangannya hinata, paman.. ano.. sepertinya karena malam sudah semakin larut sebaiknya aku pulang dulu" ujar naruto sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"baiklah naruto-kun hati-hati dijalan dan ingat baik-baik kalau kau sampai membuat hinata menangis kau akan menerima akibatnya" ujar hiashi dengan wajah menakutkan yang kembali membuat naruto merinding.

"ayah hentikan jangan membuat naruto takut" ucap hinata yang membela naruto.

Hiashi hanya diam saja sambil memalingkan mukanya.

...  
"eh, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu paman, selamat malam" pamit naruto kepada hiashi.

"aku akan mengantar naruto ayah" paksa hinata sambil memegangi jaket naruto.

"ya baiklah" kali ini hiashi memberikan izin.

...

Sesempai digerbang depan.

"ngomong-ngomong luas juga ya kediamanmu ini hinata,sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan milikku bisa dibilang kau mendapatkan segalanya" ucap naruto minder.

"memang terlihat seperti itu naruto-kun tapi..." ucap hinata dengan nada murung.

"eh.. ada apa hinata apa kau tidak enak badan?" tanya naruto penasaran.

" _ngomogn apa sih aku ini" pikir naruto._

 _..._

"ano, bagaimana kalau kita duduk dulu hinata" ajak naruto sambil mengajak hinata duduk dikursi taman dalam pekarangan hianta tersebut.

Setelah duduk hinata mencoba menceritakan pengalamannya pada naruto.

"mungkin terlihat dari luar aku seperti mendapat segalanya namun gara-gara semua itu teman-temanku jadinya hanya memanfaatkanku saja,dan memang awalnya kupikir mereka benar-benar ingin berteman denganku namun ternyata dibalik itu semua mereka semua juga menjelek-jelekkanku dibelakang ,sampai aku tahu sifat asli mereka aku tidak percaya lagi dengan yang namanya *teman* naruto-kun. Tapi itu semua berubah naruto-kun, setelah kau datang mengatakan perasaanmu itu padaku, aku merasa sangat bahagia,aku bisa meraskan ketulusan dari tindakanmu itu dan bagiku kau itu sangat istimewa naruto-kun , kau itu sudah seperti teman,kakak , dan tentu saja kekasih dalama hidupku, jadi kumohon jangan berpaling dariku naruto-kun" ucap hinata dengan nada yang lembut dan semakin lama wajah hinata mendekatiki wajah naruto.

...

"ummh..." ya sudah ketebak hal yang terjadi kedua bibir mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Cukup lama hingga hinata melepaskannya.

"maaf, naruto-kun" ucap hinata langsung melepas ciumannya.

"tidak apa-apa hinata aku juga senang kok" ujar naruto dengan wajah memerah.

Dan disisi lain wajah hinata lebih memerah lagi. Walaupun sebelumnya mereka pernah berciuman namun kali ini hinata merasa dia menjadi wanita yang mesum.  
 _"aduh bagaimana , pasti dia berpikir aku wanita yang tidak-tidak" pikir hinata yang aneh-aneh._

 _..._

"ano.. hinata kau tidak apa-apa? " tanya naruto sambil menyentuh pundak hinata.

"hyaa... aku baik-baik saja, oh.. ya benar karena hari sudah sangat malam bagaimana kalau kau pulang naruto-kun" ucap dengan panik sambil mendorong punggung naruto keluar gerbang.

"ya...ya... baiklah" naruto menurut saja dengan tindakan hinata.

"aku pulang dulu hinata" ucap naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"hati-hati dijalan naruto-kun" ucap hinata sambil membalas lambaian tangan naruto.

...

"aduh malu sekali rasanya" ucap hinata sambil menutup kedua mukanya dengan tangan. Maklum saja hinata merasa demikian karena biasanya sifat hinata didepan semua orang itu sangat dingin dan tegas, tapi hanya pada naruto dia bisa mengeluarkan sifat aslinya.

...

Diperjalanan pulang.

"memangnya hinata pernah seperti ini ya?, aku kira dia itu gadis yang kaku dan serius, ternyata dia itu lucu juga" pikir naruto sambil tersenyum.

...

Dikediaman Shion.

"aku yakin naruto itu tidak serius memutuskanku, kenapa sih teleponnya mati terus...!" shion pun mulai sebal dan mencak-mencak ditempat tidurnya.

Lain cerita dengan sara yang sampai tidak mau keluar kamar.. sampai-sampai orang tuanya khawatir.

...

"sara ini sudah malam waktunya makan, nanti kau sakit?" tanya ibunya.

"iya ma.. nanti aku makan kalau lapar" ucap sara dengan suara pelan.

"baiklah, jangan sampai kemalaman nanti kau bisa sakit" ujar ibu shion.

"baik.. ma" ucap sara tidak mood.

...

"naruto, aku cuman ingin bersamamu" ucap sara sambil memeluk bantal gulingnya.

...

...

Keesokan harinya dikantin kampus.

Naruto yang bertujuan ingin makan siang melihat shikamaru yang sedang makan sendirian.

"hm.. itukan shika kenapa dia sendirian?" naruto yang penasaran langsung menghampiri sahabatnya tersebut.

"hei shika kenapa kau sendiri saja, dimana temari?" tanya naruto yang kepo.

"dia sedang tidak enak badan katanya, dan dia seenaknya memintaku untuk membeli takoyaki, menyusahkan saja" ujar shika dengan gaya malasnya.

"oh begitu, itu memang seperti dirimu shika , sukurlah kau baik-baik saja hahahah" ujar naruto sedikit tertawa.

"apa maskudmu naruto?" shika belum nyambung juga dengan sindiran dari naruto.

"sudahlah shika ,kali ini aku ada sedikit cerita dari perjalanan ku semalam.

Naruto pun mulai bercerita.

"APA...? " karena suara shikamaru yang terlalu keras jadi menarik perhatian banyak orang.

"gomen-gomen , hei jangan keras-keras donk" ucap naruto meminta maaf dengan orang disekitar.  
"aku jadi tidak habis pikir hidupmu bisa seberuntung itu naruto, kau memiliki kesempatan untuk menikahi wanita kaya seperti hinata, apalagi dia cantik dan sexy ,hmm.. sepertinya tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi" ucap shikamaru serius.

"apanya yang tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi?" tanya naruto penasaran pada shikamaru.

"bahwa kau ini memiliki DNA karakter utama anime-anime harem hihihihi" shikamaru pun tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya.

"dasar aku kira apa?" naruto pun cemberut.

"aduh ini semakin mnarik dan aku yakin sekali shion dan sara masih menyimpan perasaan padamu walaupun kau sudah memutuskan mereka berdua" ujar shikamaru yang antusias dengan kisah temannya tersebut..

"dari mana kau tahu itu shika?" tanya naruto kembali.

"coba kau cek handphonemu, pasti ada banyak pesan dan missed call dari mereka berdua, aku benar bukan?" tegas shika sambil mempelototi naruto.

"hehehe.. sial, iya kau memang benar sekali " naruto pun mengakuinya.

"ini berbahaya naruto" tegas shikamaru kembali dan kali ini suasananya makin serius.

"he... apa maksudmu shika?" tanya naruto lagi.

"aku sudah sering melihat hal ini di film-film dan game-game visual novel thriller yang aku mainkan" ujar shika serius sembari mengeluarkan aura-aura negatif.

"jangan menakutiku shika, memangnya apa yang bahaya? " tanya naruto lagi yang mulai terbawa suasana.

"saranku naruto sebaiknya kau harus menemui mereka kembali dan melanjutkan hubungan kalian atau kau akan kehilangan salah satu dari mereka untuk selamanya, asal kau tahu naruto bahwa seorang wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta apalagi sudah cinta mati seperti mereka itu, bisa saja melakukan hal-hal diluar nalar, seperti bunuh diri karena tidak kuat berpisah dengan orang yang dicintainya." ucap shika dengan nada serius.

"ti..tidak mungkin shika,itu... apa saat ini aku sudah melakukan kesalahan" naruto mulai kepikiran dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan.

"ARGHHHH... " dengan segera naruto langsung pergi.

"hei naruto tung...yah dia langsung pergi", kali ini shikamaru jadi merasa bersalah berkata demikian.

...

Dengan segera naruto pergi menuju kediaman sara dan shion.

"Siapa yang harus aku datangi terlebih dahulu?

Shion atau sara.

Ah.. baiklah sara dulu karena paling dekat." Ujar naruto dengan tergesa-gesa menggunakan sepeda motornya.

...

Setelah sampai dikediaman sara naruto pun langsung saja mengetuk pintu.

Tok..tok..tok...

"ya sebentar" ujar ibu sara dari dalam.

"ya siapa ya?" tanyanya kepada naruto.

"anoo bi..bi.. eh tante apakah ada sara ada dirumah?" tanya naruto.

"sara ada didalam kamarnya, ehm.. kau ini pacarnya ya?" ceplos ibu sara tanpa pikir-pikir lagi.

"eh.. bagaimana bilangnya, ya bisa dibilang seperti itu?" naruto pun mengiyakan ucapan ibu sara tersebut sambil menggaruk pipinya.

...

"naruto-kun?" sara pun keluar kamar karena mendengar suara yang tidak asing dan benar saja perasaanya tersebut.

Dan mereka pun bertemu kembali.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N : hm.. update lagi setelah sekian lama, dan iznkan author buaat minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena sudah super lama buat update ini fn (maklum kesibukan RL) , dan untuk chapter kedepan author masih belum kepikiran buat tamatin ini fn padahal niatnya mau tamain tadi, tapi kayaknya masih bisa dipanjangin lagi haha, jadi terima kasih banyak buat readers yang masih setia nungguin dan jangan lupa reviewnya bila berkenan ya, sankyuu.


	10. Chapter 10

**NARUTO BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, TYPO,LITTLE BIT LIME, ETC**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **MY FUTURE WOMAN**

...

..

.

"Sa..sara, hei apa kabar?" ujar naruto mencoba untuk menyapa sara, namun dia tidak membalas sapaan dari naruto tersebut sepertinya Sara masih kesal dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba memutuskan hubungan mereka begitu saja.

"mama, aku ingin bicara dengan naruto sebentar" ucap sara kepada mamanya.

"oh, baiklah kalau begitu mama akan buatkan minuman ya"ujar ibunya sara yang segera bergegas ke dapur.

"tidak usah repot-repot tante" jawab naruto dengan gestur menolak.

"sudah tidak apa-apa kok soalnya jarang sekali ada teman sara yang datang kerumah" cetus ibunya sara.

"hei naruto-kun ikutlah denganku" sara pun memberi isyarat untuk mengajak naruto ngobrol ke kamarnya.

"anoo.. Sara apa kau masih marah denganku, kita bisa ngobrol diruang tamu saja kan?" tanya naruto yang kebingungan sambil memegang rambutnya.

"sudah ikut saja" jawab sara dengan ekspresi yang datar.

Melihat ekpresi sara yang terlihat begitu dingin tersebut membuat perasaan naruto jadi tidak enak, walaupun dia akhirnya mengikutinya.

...

"ano, ini kamarmu kan apa tidak bisa kita bicara diluar saja?" saran dari naruto kembali kepada sara.

"memangnya kenapa, sekarang kan kita hanya berteman" ujar sara dengan nada yang dingin seperti sebelumnya.

"eh, tapi kan ada ibumu sara aku jadi tidak enak?, apalagi aku ini lelaki loh" kata naruto lagi.

"tidak apa-apa lagian kan sudah kubilang ibuku itu menganggapmu hanya sebagai temanku" ucap sara dengan nada yang dingin.

Naruto pun diam sejenak karena Sara hanya menatapnya dengan sinis.

"kau duduk saja disini biar aku ambil minuman yang dibuatkan ibuku"sara pun pergi sejenak meninggalkan naruto.

"baiklah aku tunggu" ujar naruto dengan sedikit cengiran diwajahnya.

...

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"baiklah ini minumannya" ujar sara sambil menyodorkan teh hangat yang sudah disiapkan ibunya untuk naruto.

"eh terima kasih sara" naruto pun langsung meminum teh hangat tersebut.

...

Lalu hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Jadi apa tujuanmu datang kemari" tiba-tiba sara memulai kembali pembicaraan.

"hm, aku sebenarnya sedikit khawatir padamu sara" ucap naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"aku kira ada apa, tenang saja aku ini tidak akan bunuh diri karena hanya kita putus" ucap sara sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"hehe betul juga ya baiklah kalau begitu aku sudah tenang" naruto pun sedikit lega karena semua yang dikatakan shikamaru itu tidak benar.

"kalau begitu aku bisa pulang dengan tenang" naruto pun segera beranjak karena tidak ingin berlama-lama diruangan seorang gadis yang sudah tidak ada hubungan sama sekali dengannya, naruto takut nanti dia bisa lepas kendali."kau taulah masa muda itu masa yang menggebu-gebu*cletuk author*

"jangan pergi dulu naruto-kun" sara pun menarik baju naruto untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"bisakah kau disini lebih lama lagi" tiba-tiba sifat sara kembali seperti biasanya yang agak-agak tsundere gimana gitu.

"eh.. baiklah sara aku akan disini sebentar lagi" naruto pun tidak jadi pergi.

Tiba-tiba sara semakin mendekat dan hingga naruto bisa merasakan aroma dari parfum sara yang wangi dan akhirnya sara pun menyandarkan kepalanya disamping pundak Naruto.

"sa..sara, apa ini tidak terlalu dekat bukankah kau bilang kita hanya teman sekarang" ucap naruto yang wajahnya mulai memerah.

"aku tidak peduli naruto-kun aku hanya ingin bersamamu lebih lama, kumohon" Naruto pun tidak bias bergerak karna Sara seperti mencoba menggodanya.

Sudah hamper sejam Sara dan Naruto berduaan tiba-tiba Sara memegang tangan Naruto lalu wajah mereka bertemu dan semakin dekat.

"hmpp, karena sudah paham kode dari Sara, Naruto pun dengan instingnya membalas reaksi Sara tersebut dengan sebuah ciuman , tidak cukup sekali bahkan tiga kali mereka melakukannya.

"Sa..Sara aku harus pergi sekarang" naruto pun bergegas melepaskan ciumannya dengan Sara walau dia akui itu sangat nikmat, naruto tidak ingin terlena lagi, tekadnya sudah bulat untuk memutuskan Sara.

…..

Di Kediaman Naruto

"Hei tuan Uzumaki sudah kembali ternyata bagaimana kabar dari kisah cinta playboy kita yang satu ini" shikamaru langsung saja nyeletuk sambil tiduran dikamar naruto.

"diam kau shika, aku sedang galau sekarang"

" ada apa naruto-kun apa Sara benar-benar mau bunuh diri?" Tanya shika yang antusias.

"tidak seperti itu, bahkan dia ingin balikan lagi denganku" ujar naruto dengan gaya angkuh.

"masa sih, jadi apa jawabanmu?" Tanya shika yang penasarn tersebut.

"ya aku tidak bilang akan balikan, pokoknya sudahlah aku tidak ingin lagi membicarankannya…!" naruto pun langsung berbaring ditempat tidurnya.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku cabut dulu naruto, ingat loh ini baru sara , kita belum tau keadaan Shion sebaiknya kau juga mengeceknya" Saran dari Shikamaru.

"ah , sudahlah pergi sana" ucap naruto sambil melempar bantalnya kearah Shikamaru.

"yare-yare" shikamaru pun langsung ngacir keluar.

…..

Malamnya.

"Sara, shion, Hinata , aduh kenapa aku jadi memkirkan mereka apa aku menyukai mereka semuanya, padahal aku kan hanya menyukai hinata, lagian ini salah mereka mau saja menerimaku jadi pacar. Ah… kalau begitu besok aku akan mengunjungi Shion.

"kring-kring" eh ada telpon.

"ya hinata, ada apa?" Tanya naruto formal.

"memangnya salah kalau aku nelpon" ujar hinata kembali.

"eh, gak kok kenapa belum tidur jam segini"

"belum ngantuk kok, naruto-kun besok ada waktu tidak?"

"kenapa memangnya hinata?"

"bagaimana kalau besok sepulang kuliah kita nonton film aku sudah belikan tiketnya loh, pokoknya kau harus dating"

" _Waduh ni orang maksa banget kayaknya_ " ujar naruto dalam hati.

"ya baiklah akan kuusahakan"

"pokoknya naruto-kun harus dating dan tidak boleh telat ya, kalau perlu nanti aku jemput"

"biar aku saja yang menjemputmu"

"benarkah, makasih ya naruto-kun"

"kalau begitu selamat tidur naruto-kun"

"ya selamat tidur juga hinata"

" _Formal banget jir"_ ujar naruto kembali dalam hati.

Keesokan harinya di bioskop atau bahasa kerennya XXI

Masalah menjadi tambah runyam setelah Shion memergoki naruto dan hinata sedang berduaan menuju bioskop

"hm jadi itu wanita yang merebut naruto dariku , awas saja aku tidak akan rela melepas naruto begitu saja" Shion pun merengut dengan ekspresi jahat ala-ala antagonis di sinetron yg tayang indosiar. XD

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: Akhirnya author setelah sekian lama update juga nih fanfic , gak kerasa udah setahun ya reader-san dan doakan saja tahun ini fanfic ini bakal tamat sesegera mungkin wkkwk, sankyu jangan lupa reviewnya minna, Arigatou.


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU ,OOC,typo,Misstypo,LEMON etc**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **My Future Woman**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Shion yang melihat dari kejauhan sebenarnya ingin menemui naruto tetapi karena hinata dan naruto sudah kepalang masuk kedalam theater shion pun mengurungkan niatnya tersebut.

"hei shion-chan kenapa melamun" shion pun terhentak karena ino menyadarkan dia dari lamunanya.

"anu, tidak aku hanya memkirkan pelajaran dikampus saja kok hehe" shion pun mengeluarkan senyum semringah.

"sudahlah jangan banyak pikiran kalau tidak segera masuk filmnya akan dimulai loh" ucap ino

Dan akhirnya Shion pun masuk kedalam theater yang satunya lagi karena film yang ditonton mereka berdua berbeda dengan film yang ditonton oleh naruto dan hinata

" _padahal aku ingin menemui naruto dan menanyakan sesuatu"_ ujar shion didalam hatinya.

….

..

.  
Di Theater tempat Naruto dan hinata.

Kedua pasangan itu sudah duduk untuk menonton film yang lagi booming saat itu sebut saja judulnya "Pengabdi Mantan" (btw ini film horror ceritanya).

"naruto-kun" hinata menyebut nama naruto tiba-tiba.

"ya kenapa hinata?" saut naruto.

"akhirnya kita bisa jalan berdua seperti ini, aku senang sekali, tapi…

"tapi kenapa hinata?" Naruto keheranan.

"aku takut menonton film horror" tiba-tiba hinata menyandarkan kepalanya kepundak naruto dan memeluk lengan pacarnya tersebut.

"sudah-sudah kalau kau takut kau bisa mengandalkanku hinata" naruto mencoba menenangkan hinata dengan bergaya bagai lelaki yang tak takut akan apapun.

" _sebenarnya aku juga takut buat nonton beginian, lagian kenapa juga hinata malah minta nonton film horror kalau dia benar-benar takut"_ ucap naruto dalam hatinya.

…

..

.

Kembali ke theaternya Shion dan Ino.

Shion dan Ino pun telah duduk dikursi yang telah mereka pesan sambil melihat disekeliling mereka bahwa didapati banyak sekali pasangan sejoli yang menonton film ini dan sepertinya hanya mereka saja yang berbeda.

"kenapa kau malah mengajakku nonton film drama sih, mending kita nonton film horror aja tadi, aku merasa aneh sendiri" ujar ino sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"kau tau kan bahwa aku takut nonton begituan " kata shion sambil menghel napasnya.

…

..

.

Kembali ke theaternya naruto dan hinata.

"ahh.. aku takut, naruto-kun" teriak hinata disela-sela adegan film yang tiba-tiba memunculkan adegan jumpscare sehingga membuat dia sangat-amat ketakutan sembari mengarahkan kepalanya kepundak naruto.

" _film ini seram sekali tetapi aku tidak boleh teriak_ ", sebenarnya dari tadi naruto menahan diri untuk berteriak namun dia lebih memilih untuk memejamkan kedua matanya disaat ada adegan jumpscare tersebut.

…

..

.

Dan akhirnya film itu selesai

"hei naruto-kun, bagaimana menurutmu film tadi sangat seram bukan?" hinata bertanya pada naruto sembari berjalan kepintu keluar bioskop tersebut dengan ekspresi yang gemeteran dicampur ketakutan.

"hm, menurutku film tadi biasa saja tidak menakutkan sama sekali" jawab naruto dengan ekpresi tegang dan berkeringat.

"hei, kau juga ketakutan ternyata naruto-kun" hinata pun tertawa melihat kelakuan naruto tersebut.

"tapi hinata kau tau apa yang lebih seram dari hantu difilm horror tadi, itu adalah disaat hianta sedang PMS" naruto pun mencoba melawak.

Karena perkataan naruto tersebut langsung saja naruto mendapat cubitan dipipinya dari hinata.

"adu-duh sakit, aku hanya bercanda hinata walaupun kau memang seram saat PMS" naruto malah membaut cubitan hinata semakin menjadi-jadi.

"dasar, menyebalkan aku tidak seram tau" ucap hianta dengan wajah cemberut.

"hei hinata kau tau disaat kau marah itu malah membuat jadi semakin cantik kok" naruto pun mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata gombalannya.

"apaan sih dasar gombal" ucap yang hinata ngambek dengan wajah yang memerah sambil memukul kecil dada naruto.

Sementara itu ditempatnya shion dan Ino

"film ini sangat mengharukan, seharusnya aku nonton film ini bersama Sai" ucap ino yang sedang memegang tisu sambil mengusap air matanya.

"aduh ino kau itu terlalu berlebihan, menurutku film ini biasa saja kok" kata shion sambil memegang pundak ino.

"kau tidak akan paham karena kau itu tidak jomblo tau" Balas ino.

"memang benar aku jumblo tapi aku dulu sempat punya pacar kok" mengingat hal tersebut membuat Shion murung.

"ah masa sih, kenapa selama ini kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku sih?" Tanya ino pada sahabatnya tersebut.

"aku juga maunya begitu tapi hubungan kami cukup singkat jadi aku tidak sempat menceritakannya padamu, pokoknya tidak usah membahasnya ayo kita pulang saja" Shion pun menarik tangan Ino untuk mengajaknya keluar theater tersebut.

….

..

.

Diluar theater.

Tanpa disengaja disaat mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar shion dan Ino berpapasan dengan naruto dan hinata.

"Shion…" ucap naruto.

"temanmu?" Tanya hinata.

"ya"

Tiba-tiba Shion menarik tangan Ino tanpa memperdulikan naruto dan pergi begitu saja dengan wajah menunduk.

"Kenapa dia langsung pergi, apa dia tidak ingat denganmu" Tanya hinata yang penasaran kembali.

"ya mungkin saja dia lupa denganku" ujar naruto yang juga mulai sedih bila menginat masa lalunya dengan Sara.

…

..

.

"kenapa buru-buru sih shion-chan dan lagian lelaki tadi siapa, apa jangan-jangan dia mantan yang kau ceritakan itu" Ino mencoba menebak.

"ya begitulah dan aku sangat membencinya sekarang" padahal dalam hati shion masih ada perasaan kepada naruto, ternyata dia berbohong pada dirinya sendiri.

"oh begitu ya sudahlah tapi sebaiknya kau sapa saja tidak usah kabur, lagian kalian bisa berteman" ucap ino yang mencoba menenagkan Shion.

"Ino , ayo kita segera pulang" ucap Shion dengan ekspresi datar.

"ya. Baiklah" Ino pun kaget tidak biasanya ekpresi sahabatnya tersebut semurung itu.

…

..

.

Disisi lain naruto dan hinata sedang dalam perjalanan pulang kerumah.

"naruto-kun, apa kau ada kesibukan setelah ini?" Tanya hinata yang tengah memeluk naruto dari belakang , karena posisi mereka sekarang sedang diatas motor.

"aku tidak ada kesibukan hinata, memangnya kenapa? Jawab naruto.

"boleh aku mampir ke apartemenmu?" Tanya hinata.

"mam..mampir?" naruto terkejut dengan ucapa hinata tadi.

"anoo hinata aku itu hanya tinggal sendirian disana hehe" ucap naruto dengan cengira diwajahnya.

"malah bagus kan jadi aku bisa berduaan denganmu" jawab hinata dengan nada malu-malu.

"ber…ber.. berduaan" naruto langsung saja memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak senonoh.

"tapi ini kan sudah sore apa tidak apa-apa?, nanti ayahmu bisa khawatir" naruto mencoba memperingatkan hinata walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat ingin berduaan dengan hinata.

"tenang saja aku sudah izin kok, kau tidak usah khawatir lagian aku bersamamu naruto-kun, kau pasti akan melindungiku kan" ucap gadis itu polos.

"yah baiklah kalau begitu" langsung saja naruto bergegas menuju apartemennya.

….

Dan pada akhirnya mereka sampai diapartemen milik uzumaki naruto tersebut. Sesampai didepan pintu apartemen tersebut naruto kepikiran sesuatu.

"anoo, hinata kau tunggu disini sebentar aku akan membereskan apartemenku yang dulu ya soalnya sangat kotor dan berantakan,jadi tunggu ya" naruto mencoba menahan hinata agar tidak masuk dulu ke apartemennya tersebut.

"tidak apa-apa naruto-kun aku akan membantumu" saut hinata yang mencoba ingin masuk namun lagi-lagi naruto menahannya.

"tidak usah biar aku saja kamu tidak akan kuat (author : lu kira dilan )" langsung saja naruto masuk dan membersihkan semua barang yang ada di kamarnya tersebut.

" _aku tidak mempermasalahkan barang-barang yang berantakan ini tapi bisa gawat kalau hinata sampai melihat koleksi video,manga,game dan majalah dewasa ku ini"_ pikir naruto.

…

..

.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya naruto selesai membereskan kamar apartemennya tersebut.

"baiklah hinata kau boleh masuk sekarang"

Hinata pun masuk kedalam apartemennya naruto.

"jadi ini kamarnya laki-laki ya, hm dimana kau menyembunyikannya barang-barangmu itu naruto-kun" tiba-tiba hinata bertanya sesuatu.

"maksudmu menyembunyikan apa hinata, bisa kau perjelasan hehe" naruto pun mulai panik sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut kuningnya tersebut.

"tidak usah berpura-pura naruto-kun , aku tau kau menyembunyikan koleksimu itu ,semua lelaki seumuran pasti menyimpan hal-hal seperti itu" tiba-tiba hinata mendekatin naruto dengan wajah yang seram.

"aku tidak menyembunyikan hal seperti itu kok , hehe" Naruto pun semakin panik.

"tidak mungkin, kalau begitu biarkan aku mencarinya" hianta pun mulai serius mencari.

"silahkan saja" ujar naruto sambil bersiul.

tiba-tiba pandangan hinata tertuju pada sebuah lemari pakaian milik naruto.

"tunggu hinata distu tidak ada…." Naruto mencoba menghentikan hinata membuka lemari miliknya namun hinata tidak menghiraukan dan yang benar saja disana tempat naruto menyimpan semua koleksi-koleksi miliknya.

"naruto-kun , sudah kuduga kau itu mesum" ucap hinata dengan wajah datar sekaligus marah.

"hi..hinata aku bisa jelaskan sebenarnya itu milik shikamaru" naruto pun mencoba untuk ngeles.

"jangan banyak alasan, ya sudahlah tidak apa-apa" ucap hinata, hinata berpikir hal itu biasa bagi seorang lelaki menyimpan hal-hal yang berbau pornografi, apalagi seusia naruto.

Naruto tidak percaya dengan reaksi hinata yang biasa saja dia pikir hinata akan membunuhnya sekarang juga.

"hm, kau sedang apa hinata, sebaiknya jangan melihat hal seperti itu" naruto terkejut melihat hinata yang mengambil salah satu koleksi manga naruto dan membacanya.

"aku penasaran , jadi aku mau lihat-lihat koleksimu sebentar naruto-kun, ini buat riset" ucap hinata sambil tersenyum. Naruto cuman bisa diam keherenan melihat reaksi kekasihnya tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat.

….

"jadi kesukaan naruto-kun adalah hal-hal yang beginian" tanpa sadar setelah membaca beberapa koleksi manga dewasa milik naruto wajah hinata menjadi memerah dan sepertinya dia sudah mulai terangsang akibat membaca manga milik naruto tersebut.

…

Naruto yang duduk disamping hinata pun terkejut karena hinata posisi hinata yang semakin mendekat padanya.

"kau sudah selesai membaca manga itu hinata".tanya naruto.

"ya,ehmp.. naruto-kun daripada kau membaca hal seperti itu kenapa kau tidak langsung praktekkan saja" entah apa yang ada dipikiran hinata sambil mengeluarkan stetemen seperti itu, tiba-tiba hinata pun melepas satu persatu kancing baju yang ia kenakan dan naruto pun hampir bisa melihat sepenuhnya buah dada yang indah milik kekasihnya tersebut.

"hi..hinata apa yang …." Naruto mencoba memalingkan wajah dari kekasihnya tersebut.

"jangan berpaling naruto-kun" hinata mencoba memalingkan wajah naruto untuk menatapnya kembali.

"tidak apa-apa liat saja" akhirnya atasan hinata sudah terekspos tanpa ada satu pun helai benang yang menutupi.

"bagaimana naruto-kun , kau menyukai punyaku ini kan, sama besarnya dengan yang ada dikoleksimu kan?" hinata pun menggoda naruto dengan nada-nada yang erotis.

" _tunggu sebentar ini mimpi kan, tidak mungkin hinata berprilaku seagresif ini"_ naruto mencoba berpikir sejenak.

"ah benar sebaiknya aku tidur saja karean ini mimpi" naruto pun langsung saja mencoba berbaring dan menutup matanya. Hinata yang keheranan melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya tersebut.

"kenapa malah tidur sih, hinata pun langsung mencubit pipi naruto"

"aduduh, sakit"

"tidak mungkin ini nyata, naruto pun memandangi hinata tanpa pikir panjang menggunakan insting lelakinya langsung saja naruto meremas kedua buah dada milik hinata tersebut.

"nghhhh… naruto-kun " hinata mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara sexy nan erotis yang semakin membuat naruto bergairah. Sembari meremas buah dada milik hinata tersebut naruto juga mencium bibir gadis tersebut.

"mmm.. ahh.. naruto-kun ,aku mencintaimu, tolong buat aku nikmat" setelah mendengar kode tersebut naruto langsung saja membuka celananya dan keluar lah penis naruto yang lumayan besar dan tentunya sudah ereksi.

Hinata pun mendongakkan matanya tidak menyangka kalau penis naruto bisa sebesar itu saat disaat sedang ereksi.

"hinata aku buka ya" naruto meminta izin kepada hinata untuk melepas rok yang dikenakan gadis tersebut sekaligus g-string yang menutupinya dan akhirnya hinata pun telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benangpun.

"hinata, apa aku boleh?" sekali lagi naruto meminta izin pada kekasihnya tersebut dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh hinata, karena hinata sudah paham naruto akan berbuat apa.

"lakukan dengan perlahan" ucap hinata yang sudah terangsang tersebut.

Sedikit demi sedikit penis naruto masuk kedalam daerah intim gadis tersebut dan setelah beberapa saat penis naruto sudah sepenuhnya memasuki vagina milik hinata dan karena ini pertama kalinya bagi hinata selaput darahnya pun pecah akibat ada benda asing yang masuk lalu diiringi darah yang mengalir.

"hinata kau benar-benar masih perawan"

Tanpa babibu lagi naruto langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan dengan posisi naruto yang sedang berada diatas hinata.

"ouhh, ouhh, terus naruto-kun" ucap gadis tersebut yang terlihat sudah mulai horny akibat ulah naruto.

"ahh..ouhh, lebih cepat naruto-kun" sesuai permintaan hinata naruto pun mempercepat gerakannya dan sesekali mencium bibir gadis tersebut, tidak sampai disitu saja naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan kedua budah dada hinata yang makin mengeras tersebut.

Naruto langsung saja mengarahkan kepalanya menuju kedua gunung kembar nan indah tersebut dan menghisapnya bak anak bayi yang kehausan.

"ini tidak bisa mengeluarkan susu ya" ucap naruto yang mencoba menggoda hinata.

"ouhh, ouhh…. Hghhh,…" desaha hinata makin menjadi jadi.

"hinata aku akan keluar sepertinya"

"hah… tolong kelurkan diluar naruto-kun" hinata memperingatkan naruto agar dia tidak teledor bisa gawat kalau sampai dikeluarkan didalam nanti.

Tiba-tiba naruto mencabut penisnya dari milik hinata dan mengangkat gadis itu untuk duduk.

"hinata buka mulutmu" ternyata naruto berniat mengeluarkan cairan miliknya didalam mulut hinata.

"apa .. uhmmm" hinata terkejut dengan perlakuan naruto.

"jangan dibuang hinata, telan saja tidak apa kok" perintah naruto.

"…mmmphh… ternyata begini rasanya sperma lelaki" hinata pun menelan semua sperma milik naruto tanpa tersisa.

"kau semakin manis hinata" naruto pun mengelus rambut hinata.

"berikan aku lebih banyak naruto-kun" hinata pun mendorong tubuh naruto, sepertinya hinata masih belum puas berhubungan dengan naruto.

"hi..hinata tunggu…"

"punyamu sudah mulai mengeras kembali naruto-kun" ucap hinata dengan ekspresi yang erotis sembari mengocok penis milik naruto dengan tangannya.

"hi..hinata kau lihai sekali, nikmat" naruto pun dibuat keenakan oleh tingkah laku hinata karena hinata pun mulai melakukan blowjob pada naruto.

"setelah membaca manga milikku kau langsung lihai hinata" naruto tidak percaya wanita yang dihadapannya sekarang adalah kekasihnya yang selama ini pendiam dan bersikap dingin bisa menjadi seagresif ini. Hinata pun mempercepat gerakan kepalanya.

"hinata aku akan keluar lagi".

"hah, tu..tungu dulu…" karena tidak bisa menahannya lagi langsung saja sperma tersebut muncrat kearah wajah dan sebagian dada hinata.

Tidak sampai disitu hinata memaksa naruto untuk ereksi kembali , dan setelah penis milik naruto ereksi kembali hinata segera memasukkan mengarah vagina miliknnya agar penis naruto bisa memasukinya.

"naruto-kun waktunya ronde kedua" ucap hinata dengan ekspresi yang menggairahkan.

"hinata kau sudah buat aku orgasme dua kali.." ucap naruto dengan nada lemas.

Akhirnya kini milik mereka berdua bersatu kembali kali ini dengan posisi hinata yang berada diatas naruto.

…

Kring…kring….!

Tiba-tiba suara handphone milik naruto berbunyi.

Karena jarak Handphone tersebut tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya naruto pun langsung mengangkatnya.

"hei shika ada apa?" ternyata panggila tersebut dari sahabatnya sendiri.

Sambil menelepon pun hinata mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya keatas dan kebawah.

"ouch..ouchh..ahhh.." hinata pun mengeluarkan suara-suara nan erotis kembali.

"ssst" naruto memberi isarat agar hinata tidak terlalu berisik.

"hei aku dengar suara wanita" ujar shikamaru.

"haha, mungkin kau salah dengar jadi ada ada perlu apa shika?" naruto bertanya kembali.

"begini aku saat ini sedang bosan , aku mau mampir keapartemenmu sekalian aku akan membeli cemilan jadi kita bisa seru-seruan naruto bisa tidak" ujar shikamaru dengan ekpresi yang antusias.

"a…apa malam ini?" naruto bertanya.

"iya sekalian aku mau menginap saja, dirumahku tidak ada orang soalnya ayah dan ibu pergi keluar kota jadi aku sendirian bagaimana ide bagus tidak?" ujar shika kembali.

"hei shika sebaiknya kau jangan keapartemenku" perintah naruto.

"kenapa naruto?, tidak biasanya kau menolak ajakanku" ujar shikamaru yang penasaran.

"sebenarnya aku sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah ku jadi aku tidak bisa bermain denganmu shika" ucap naruto sambil memandangin tubuh hinata.

"apa ? paling kau hanya sedang bermain game bukan" shika pun sebal dengan kelakuan naruto.

"maaf shika , besok deadline jadi aku harus berbegas" naruto langsung saja naruto menutup teleponnya tersebut.

"dari temanmu naruto-kun?" Tanya hinata yang masih saja menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"iya dia bilang mau menginap kesini makanya aku tolak"

"oh. Begitu… hmmm…ouhhh…!"

Semakin lama gerakan hinata semakin cepat dan akhirnya mereka hampir orgasme berjamaah lagi.

Tiba-tiba.

TOK…TOK…TOK

"HEI NARUTO AKU TAU KAU DIDALAM, JANGAN MENYEMBUNYUKAN SESUATU DARIKU YA! " dengan nada yang tinggi ternyata shikamaru sudah berada didepan pintu apartemen naruto.

"si bodoh itu" naruto pun terkejut karena sahabatnya itu datang tiba-tiba begitu saja.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N : sudah cukup panjang belum hehe, terima kasih buat reader-san yang sudah membaca fanfic gaje ini dan jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya ya, sankyu… XD.


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU ,OOC,typo,Misstypo,LEMON etc**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **My Future Woman**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

" _Si bodoh itu" naruto pun terkejut karena sahabatnya itu datang tiba-tiba begitu saja disaat yang tidak tepat._

Naruto pun memikirkan rencana agar tidak ketahuan.

Ckrekk..

"Hah.. sudah kuduga kau ada di Apartemenmu, ngomong-ngomong apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan naruto" tanpa babibu lagi shikamaru langsung nyelonong masuk ke apartemen naruto.

"eitt, tunggu dulu shika ,kali ini aku benar-benar sedang tidak bisa bermain denganmu, karena aku harus mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahku" ujar naruto dengan nada yang cukup serius.

"HAH.. tugas? tumben sekali kau berkata seperti itu, kau yang biasanya juga masa bodoh sama hal semacam itu" ujar shikamaru sambil mencubit pipi naruto.

"ah lepaskan,… sudahlah shika kita ini sudah besar, sudah cukup untuk bermain-main terus, suda saatnya kau memikirkan masa depanmu nanti, hidup itu harus punya planning kedepannnya, kau mengerti? jadi sekali lagi, aku tidak bisa bermain bersamamu" naruto pun langsung mengusir shikamaru dan menutup pintu apartemennya.

Shikamaru pun terdiam didepan apartemen naruto tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Naruto mengintip dari luar untuk memastikan bahwa shikamaru sudah pulang.

…

Beberapa saat kemudia akhirnya Shikamaru pun beranjak dari sana.

Dengan segera naruto membuka pintu lemarinya karena disana ada hinata yang dia sembunyikan.

"kau tidak apa-apa hinata? Maaf ya sudah mengurungmu" Tanya naruto.

"tidak apa-apa kok, ngomong-ngomong temanmu itu sudah pulang?" balas hinata.

"ya sudah kok,ngomong-ngomong ini sudah jam 9 malam ,apa sebaiknya kau aku antar pulang hinata?" saran dari naruto.

"hm.. aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan menginap diluar kok sama ayahku jadi tenang saja" jawab hinata santai.

"ma..maksudmu, kau bilang bakal menginap dirumah ku?" naruto pun cemas.

"tidak kok, aku bilang bakal menginap dirumah sakura, pokoknya tenang saja" ucap hinata kalem.

"oh, begitu . jadi jam berapa mau aku antar kerumah sakura?" naruto terlihat masih saja belum paham dengan perkataan hinata.

"hahahaha.." pernyataan naruto tadi membuat hinata keheranan diikuti dengan suara ketawa kecil dari hinata.

"hei, memangnya apa yang lucu,Hinata?" Tanya naruto yang keheranan.

"soalnya kau itu polos sekali naruto-kun, kenapa pula kau harus mengantarku ketempat sakura?" Tanya hinata balik.

"kan kau yang bilang tadi bakal menginap disana" narutopun kebingungan dibuat hinata.

"aduh dasar naruto baka" hinata pun mendekati naruto dan mendorong dada naruto, hingga lelaki itu roboh ditempat tidurnya.

"hinata? Aku tidak...ehmm…" naruto tidak sempat berkata-kata karena hinata langsung saja nyosor ke bibir naruto , hinata melumat bibir naruto dengan ganasnya. Hinata merasakan sesuatu diantara selangkangannya ,ternyata penis naruto sudah mulai berdiri kembali.

"ayo selesaikan yang tadi" hinata menunjukkan ekpresi menggodanya ,terlihat sekali dia dari wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah.

Hinata yang posisinya berada diatas naruto itu pun mencoba memasukkan barang milik naruto itu kedalam lubang kewanitaan milik hinata.

"ouh… apa perasaanku saja punyamu ini makin besar naruto-kun?" Tanya hinata sambil merintih.

Naruto hanya diam saja sambil melihat hinata menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun.

"ouh..ouhhh.. naruto-kun "ucap hinata mendesah. Melihat dua buah gunung hinata yang bergoyang-goyang naik turun membuat naruto tidak tinggal diam, langsung saja dia remas kedua gunung kembar tersebut.

"kyaaa….., sedikit lagi naruto-kun " hinata mulai merasakan bawah dirinya akan orgasme.

Gadis itu pun mengangkat tubuhnya melepaskan diri dari milik naruto yang masih berdiri tegap. Terlihat sekali banyak cairan yang dikeluarkan dari selangkangan milik hinata.

Naruto pun berdiri dan memperhatikan ekpresi hinata yang sedang terengah-engah, naruto mencoba menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik milik kekasihnya tersebut.

"hinata" panggil naruto.

"aku masih belum orgasme loh, ayo lakukan sekali lagi, kumohon" naruto pun memelas kepada hinata agar keinginannya dituruti.

"yah baiklah, tapi aku dibawah ya?" kata hinata.

"ah, aku bosan dengan posisi seperti itu" naruto pun cemberut.

"lantas kau mau posisi seperti apa naruto-kun?" hinata jadi penasaran.

"dari belakang, hinata" (maksudnya itu doggiestyle)

"ya sudah terserah saja" hinata pun pasrah dengan apa yang akan naruto lakukan.

"ouh…. Mantap aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas" Perlahan naruto memasukkan penis miliknya kedalam vagina milik hinata dan menggerakakkannya dengan perlahan.

"oh…. Ternyata naruto-kun suka gaya yang seperti ini" ujar hinata sinis.

"iya aku suka sekali hehe" naruto pun mempercepat gerakannya sedikit demi sedikit.

Setelah beberapa saat dalam posisi seperti itu.

Karena sudah merasa mau hampir klimaks naruto pun mencabut barangnya dari hinata dan memaksa hinata untuk membuka mulutnya.

"hinata cepat telan" naruto langsung memasukkan penisnya kedalam mulut hinata ,walaupun tidak dia telan sepenuhnya.

"aghhhh, leganya "naruto pun langsung tepar dikasurnya.

"aku mau mandi dulu ya" hinata pun bergegas ke kamar mandi milik naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"naruto-kun kau tidak mandi dulu?" Tanya hinata. Dan ternyata naruto sudah tertidur nyenyak persis sebelum saat hinata meninggalkannnya.

"ya ampun, malah langsung tidur" hinata pun menghela nafas.

Karena kasur naruto cukup besar hinata pun langsung saja berbaring disamping naruto untuk segera tidur. Sebelum tidur hinata pun menyempatkan untuk mencium pipi lelaki yang yang dia cintai tersbut.

…

..

.

Keesokan paginya.

Narutopun terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara alarm miliknya berbunyi. Pemuda itu melihat disekelilingnya tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"hah.. ternyata yang terjadi semalam hanya mimpi " tiba-tiba datang suara.

"kau sudah bangun naruto-kun" karena terkejut naruto pun terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

"naruto-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya hinata mencoba mendekati naruto

"ja..jangan kesini hinata" ujar naruto mencoba menghentikan hinata.

"kenapa naruto-kun?" Tanya wanita itu.

"soalnya aku sedang tidak mengenakan apapun"

"memangnya kenapa kalau telanjang, lagi kita kan sudah melakukan itu tadi malam"ucap hinata malu-malu.

"melakukan itu maksudnya ML, making love? sex , jadi yang tadi malam itu asli ya?" naruto pun jadi was-was, hi..hinata bagaimana ini? " naruto pun jadi was-was

"kenapa memangnya naruto-kun? " hinata bingung dengan reaksi naruto yang terlihat begitu cemas.

"bagaimana kalau kau hamil, sedangkan aku masih belum menyelesaikan studiku, bagaimana aku akan menghadapi ayahmu nanti untuk bertanggung jawab, arrhhh matilah aku" ucap naruto yang menjadi-jadi.

"naruto-kun tenanglah aku tidak akan hamil" hinata pun mencoba menenangkan naruto.

"tidak akan hamil?" naruto jadi bingung.

Hinata pun berbisik ditelinga naruto.

"oh begitu ya, ,maafkan aku hinata _(ternyata aku mengeluarkannya diluar)_ ," naruto pun langsung memeluk hinata.

"dasar naruto baka" bisik hinata.

"maaf aku memang orangnya mudah panikan" ucap naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"ya sudahlah, ngomong-ngomong aku sudah buatkan sarapan, ayo cepat nanti keburu dingin" hinata pun mengajak naruto untuk sarapan.

"wah , ternyata kau bisa masak juga ya hinata?," tanya naruto

"ya, memangnya aneh ya aku bisa memasak" jawab hinata

aku pikir hal seperti itu mustahil untukmu ,karena kau ini anak orang kaya yang apa-apa sudah ada pelayan yang melayani, enak sekali ya hidup jadi seorang hinata hyuuga" naruto pun keceplosan mengatakan isi hatinya.

"ternyata naruto menganggap ku seperti itu selama ini" Hinata pun pundung dipojokkan mendengar perkataan jujur dari naruto.

" _sial aku keceplosan. Bodohnya aku_.., hi..hinata maafkan aku, yang tadi itu hanya bercanda ,aku tidak bermaksud begitu kok" naruto mencoba mendekati hinata yang sepertinya sudah mulai menangis.

"jangan sentuh aku, naruto BAKA !..." hinata pun langsung pergi meninggalkan naruto.

"hinata tunggu, biar aku antar" . tanpa menghiraukan naruto , hinata langsung saja pergi keluar dari apartemen milik naruto tersebut.

"apa yang sudah kulakukan, padahal dia sudah susah membuatkan ku sarapan, dan aku malah mengatkan hal yang malah menyakiti hatinya." naruto pun menyesali perbuatannya.

Naruto pun mencoba masakan yang dihidangkan naruto tersebut.

"hm, ini kare ya" naruto pun langsung mencicipinya.

"hm ternyata ini enak sekali, tidak kusangka dia sejago ini memasaknya" naruto pun langsung menghabiskan kare tersebut dengan lahap.

"ah, pada akhirnya aku sendiri lagi, apa mungkin memang ini yang terbaik, lagian dengan tidak memiliki hubungan dengan para wanita-wanita itu aku jadi bisa bebas lagi kan?" naruto pun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur miliknya.

…

Keesokan harinya.

"Kring..kring.." pagi-pagi handphone naruto sudah berbunyi, Naruto yang terbangun mendengar suara tersebut pun langsung mengangkat handphonenya tersebut.

" _dari hinata"_ naruto tidak menyangka hinata malah meneleponnya duluan.

"halo" naruto pun mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"ehm,naruto-kun , aku cuman mau ngomong,ehm..ano.. maafkan aku kemaren aku langsung meninggalkanmu ,padahal sebenarnya kau tidak salah hanya aku yang saja yang terlalu sensitif" ujar hinata yang sedang meminta maaf.

"oh, begitu kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, lagian memang aku yang salah, kalau begitu aku juga minta maaf ya hinata" jawab naruto.

"hm,ya sukurlah, anoo naruto-kun apa kau diapartemenmu sekarang?" Tanya hinata kembali.

"ya memangnya kenapa?"

"aku akan kesana segera, jadi tunggu ya !" tanpa babibu hinata langsung menutup teleponnya.

"halo,halo… hinata, ah, kenapa dia mau datang pagi-pagi sekali" naruto pun jadi panic karena harus segera membereskan kamarnya yang sekarang sedang berantakan sekalidengan banyaknya majalah dan komik-komik dewasa bertebaran.

"hinata tidak boleh sampai melihat semua ini" ujar naruto yang dengan segera menyembunyikan semua koleksinya.

…

TOK TOK.

"Naruto, aku diluar" ternyata hinata sudah diluar.

"sial, cepat sekali dia, pakai jet ya" naruto pun heran.

"ano, sebentar hinata" ujar naruto yang belum selesai membereskan ruangannya.

….

"maaf, aku tadi sedang beres-beres,silahkan masuk " ujar naruto sambil menggaruk rambutnya.

"kau ini tidak usah malu-malu naruto-kun, aku tau kau sedang mencoba menyembunyikan koleksi-koleksimu itu" hinata pun langsung masuk.

"koleksi? ,apa maksudmu hinata?" naruto mencoba pura-pura tidak tau.

"hm.. aku sudah tau kok , semua laki-laki memang seperti itu aku juga tidak heran" kata hinata sambil tersenyum pada naruto.

"ketahuan ya" naruto tidak habis pikir hinata mengetahuinya.

…

Tidak lama setelah hinata datang, kembali pintu kamar apartemen naruto terdengar suara ketokan pintu dan dengan segera naruto menghampirinya untuk melihat siapa orang yang pagi-pagi datang keapartemenya selain hinata.

"hianta, tunggu sebentar ya, aku lihat dulu siapa yang datang"

"ya, baiklah".

…..

Setelah membuka pintunya ternyata yang ada disana adalah sosok yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi naruto.

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana kabarmu" ujar wanita tersebut.

"Sa..sara"

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N : mohon maaf sebelumnya kepada reader2-san kalau rilisnya gak jelas kapan, walaupun begitu author bakal usahakan melanjutkan fanfic ini sampai tamat kok, terima kasih sebelumnya buat reader-san yang sudah membaca dan setia sampai detik ini. Jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya ya, arigatou!


End file.
